I'm Amber Steele
by escriboporquiero55
Summary: Esta es la tercera vez y definitiva que vuelvo hacer el fic por razones que no me convencían. Amber Steele llega al roster principal de la WWE después de pasar dos años en NXT. ¿Podrá llegar hacerse un hueco en la WWE? ¿A qué problemas se tendrá que enfrentar? Miradlo vosotros mismos.
1. Chapter 1

**Es la tercera vez que vuelvo a realizar de nuevo mi fanfic y me disculpo por ello. Pero lo de Paige ganando el Titulo de Divas después de Wrestlemania 30, es lo que me ha hecho dudar y al final he decidido empezarlo de nuevo de forma distinta. **

**El fanfic tiene lugar después de Extreme Rules 2014 y Paige sigue aún en posesión del Título de Divas. Aunque a decir verdad el fanfic empezara un Miercoles a semana y media y unos días más hacia el PPV de Extreme Rules 2014 en donde Amber recibirá la noticia de su debut en el roster principal después del PPV Extreme Rules. **

**Y antes de nada el perfil de Amber Steele con algunos cambios:**

**Nombre en WWE/NXT: Amber Steele**

**Nombre circuitos independientes: Amber Clements**

**Nombre real: Amber Greene**

**País: Estados Unidos de América**

**Proveniente de: Detroit, Michigan**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de julio**

**Experiencia en el ring: Desde que tenía 14 años ha estado en el Wrestling**

**Ha pasado por varios circuitos independientes, pero los que más interesan destacar son: ROH (2009-2011), SHIMMER (2009-2011)**

**Debut en FCW/NXT/WWE: 2012**

**Edad: 21**

**Altura: 1,71 m**

**Peso: 52 kg**

**Apariencia: ****(para veerlo el link a la derecha, tienes que juntarlo y quitar las comillas a la barra y donde pone "com" y podras verlo) Imagen 1: i . imgur . com "/" vU3K0XW . jpg Imagen 2: i . imgur . com "/" CoUt9vj . jpg**  


**Movimientos Firma: Leg Lariat, Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker**

**Movimientos finales: Air Judgement (Shooting Star Press), Spinning in your mind (Tornado DDT)**

**Vestimenta de Ring: Una camiseta roja sin mangas ajustada con poco escote y que termina unos cuanto centímetros por encima del ombligo dejando ver parte de su cintura. Codera corta negra en su brazo derecho y otra codera larga de color naranja en su brazo izquierdo. Pantalones vaqueros largos marrón oscuro y con diseño tribal gris en la pierna izquierda que ocupa toda la pierna izquierda del pantalón. Cinturón naranja. Calzado deportivo blanco. Utiliza vendajes como guantes en sus manos que acaban por las muñecas de las dos manos y además los dedos de ambas manos no están vendados, por lo cual se pueden ver sus dedos.**

**Tatuajes: ****Uno en su brazo derecho. Diseño (para veerlo el link a la derecha, tienes que juntarlo y quitar las comillas a la barra y donde pone "com" y podras verlo) i . imgur . "com" "/" sGcAOuv . jpg**

**Otros Datos: Una cicatriz en la espalda, en el lado izquierdo donde se encuentra el omoplato.**

**Diré que con algunos luchadores cuando estén fuera del show, utilizare sus nombres reales con otros no. Comencemos.**

* * *

Es miércoles 23 de Abril del 2014, es de noche y nos encontramos en el WWE Performance Center en Orlando, Florida. Amber se encuentra entrenando hoy allí, ya que para esta semana y la siguiente no iba a estar en las grabaciones de NXT. Para ella era extraño que no contaran con ella para las grabaciones durante dos semanas, ya que esta era llamada para las grabaciones una semana si y otra no. Hoy Amber entrenaba con uno de sus maestros desde que esta tenía 15 años, el cual le enseño a dominar los movimientos aéreos, entre otra acrobacias. Este era Sami Zayn muy conocido en el mundo de los circuitos independientes del Wrestling como "El Generico". Este le estaba enseñando a Amber en cómo hacer un movimiento, el cual Amber quería aprenderlo a dominar desde hace tiempo, desde que vio a Zayn como "El Generico" hacerlo en PWG. Amber llevaba varios días practicándolo con Zayn, pero no lo conseguía. Este movimiento era un "No Hands Space Flying Tigersault", que consiste en saltar de espaldas desde el suelo del ring pasando por encima de la tercera cuerda y dar una vuelta en el aire y cayendo de pie o acabar de pie y acabar apoyado de una o ambas rodillas.

- Esta bien Amber, una vez más y ya. – le decía Zayn que se encontraba fuera del ring, preparado para recibir el movimiento, si es que Amber conseguía llegar, ya que algunas veces no lo lograba.

- _Vamos Amber, esta vez tiene que salir._ – se decía Amber a ella misma en su cabeza.

- Adelante. – dijo Zayn.

Amber corre hacia el lado donde se encuentra Zayn y una vez se encuentra cerca de las cuerdas, esta salta de espaldas y pasa por encima de ellas.

- Mal. – decía Zayn y este se aparto, ya que vio que esta dio la vuelta en el aire, pero no con el impulso suficiente. Amber cayó en las colchonetas pero dejándose la frente, si hubiera caído en una superficie solida, acabaría con un buen mareo de cabeza o inconsciente, pero al caer en las colchonetas no había peligro, pero eso no descartaba que la caída doliera.

- ¡Ouch! Me he dejado la frente. – dice Amber, y esta se pone de rodillas tocándose la frente.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta Zayn.

- Si, pero mi frente no. – contesto Amber. – Tengo que hacerlo una vez más. – dijo Amber poniéndose en pie.

- Amber, ya te dicho que esta es la ultima. – dijo Zayn.

- ¡No! Voy a conseguirlo hoy mismo. – dijo Amber.

- No seas cabezota, ya has hecho bastante después de tantos intentos. – dijo Zayn.

- Quiero conseguirlo hoy mismo. – dijo Amber.

- Hey, "mi joven aprendiz". – dijo alguien llamando Amber. Amber al oir "mi joven aprendiz" precisamente de esa persona hizo que esta se molestara un poco, tan solo un poco porque esta persona fue otra de las que le entreno, pero esta empezó a entrenarla cuando Amber tenía 14 años.

- Sara, vas a dejarme de llamarme así, después de 6 años. – dijo Amber a su mentora, Sara Amato o más conocida como Sara Del Rey en el mundo del Wrestling, considerada como la mejor luchadora femenina que habido. Ahora esta se dedica a entrenar a futuros talentos para la WWE en el WWE Performance Center.

-Nunca, Amber. Pero te quiere ver Laura en su despacho ahora mismo. ¿No habrás hecho algo malo? – le dijo Sara.

-Llevo dos años aquí y no ha habido problemas conmigo desde que estoy aquí. – dijo Amber.

- Lo sé, pero recuerda que ROH te tuve que salvar el culo en más de una ocasión.

- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. – dijo Amber y se fue de allí dejando a Zayn y a Sara solos.

- Por lo que veo, aún sigue siendo igual de cabezota. ¿Me equivoco? – le dijo Sara a Zayn.

- Es demasiado testaruda con estas cosas de aprender movimientos. – dijo Zayn.

- Puede ser un defecto, pero es su mayor virtud. Eso hace ver que tiene pasión por el Wrestling y que le gusta. – dijo Sara sin apartar los ojos de Amber la cual estaba saliendo aún de la sala de entrenamiento. – Esta chica tiene futuro y hoy parece que se han dado cuenta de ello.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? – dijo Zayn sin poder acabar.

- Si, después de Extreme Rules dejara de ser una novata de NXT y se irá al roster principal.

- Bien, jajaja. Espero que no se desmaye de la emoción. – dijo Zayn.

* * *

Minutos después Amber sale del despacho de Laura, muy contenta sobre la noticia de su debut en el roster principal, esta no puede evitar que le salgan lágrimas de facilidad.

- Dime joven aprendiz. ¿Qué se siente al saber que vas a formar parte del roster principal? – dijo Sara la cual la estaba esperando junto con Zayn cuando saliera Amber del despacho.

- ¿T-tu lo sabías? – dijo esta entre lagrimas de felicidad.

- Si me lo dijeron esta tarde y quería guardarte la sorpresa. Enhorabuena. – dijo Sara y Amber la abrazo y la Sara le devolvió el abrazo. Amber ya no podía más estaba tan emocionada que lloraba pero con llanto.

- ¡Aun no me lo creo! ¡He esperado tanto y aun no me lo creo, pero es verdad! – dijo Amber aun llorando. Amber y Sara deshicieron el abrazo y Amber abrazo esta vez a Zayn este también devolvió el abrazo.

- Felicidades. – dijo Zayn.

-Gracias – dijo Amber sin poder contener las lágrimas. Luego deshicieron el abrazo y este dejo de llorar, pero seguía aún muy feliz.

- Tendrás que decírselo a Paige. Estaréis de nuevo juntas. – dijo Saraya.

- Esta noche estará en casa, se lo contare cuando venga y no solo a ella a más gente. – dijo Amber.

- ¿Y a…? ¿Y a Bayley? – dijo Sara, estaba a punto de decir algo que no quería decirle a Amber en ese momento.

- Si… Ha Bayley también. – dijo Amber en un tono serio, sabía que Sara no se refería a Bayley. Inmediatamente volvió a la felicidad a Amber. – Bueno voy a prepararme para irme a casa. Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. ¿No?

- Estooo… si claro. Dejaremos lo del movimiento para otro día. Hoy disfruta de tu gran noticia pequeña.

- Ya no tengo 15 años, Zayn. – dijo Amber.

- Jeje. Bueno, da lo mejor de ti en el roster principal y demuéstrales lo que vales. Sabes que tienes un gran talento y lo sabes muy bien. Y además esfuérzate por mejorar día a día. Aunque bueno eso ultimo ya no te hace falta, ya que lo haces sola por tu testarudez. – dijo Zayn.

- Es mi gran virtud. – dice Amber. – Bueno me voy a los vestuarios. Ya nos veremos. – dijo Amber despidiéndose de los dos, ellos también se despiden.

- Hasta ella sabe que es su mejor virtud. – dijo Sara. – _Aunque en otras cosas no es así._ – esto último lo dijo Sara para ella misma.

Unos minutos después Amber estaba vestida con su ropa de calle y ya en la salida, pero alguien la esperaba y era Sara.

- Sabía que estarías esperándome aquí. – dijo Amber esta vez seria.

- ¿Podemos hablar fuera un momento? – le pidió Sara.

- ¿Para darme un último consejo o para hablar de lo que no quiero hablar? – dijo Amber con cierta molestia.

- Tan solo unos minutos, Amber. Y nada más. Solo eso. – contesto Sara.

Amber y Sara salieron fuera y comenzaron hablar en privado.

- Mira se que hoy es un día en el cual debes estar muy contenta y…

- ¿Y tienes que sacar el…? - dijo Amber, pero fue interrumpida por Sara.

- Déjame acabar. Y hoy no es el momento más adecuado y no vamos hablar sobre eso. – dijo Sara esta hizo una pausa. – Tan solo quiero darte un último consejo. – dijo Sara. – Amber, hoy lo has conseguido y el consejo de Zayn también te lo diría a ti. Y créeme ahora estoy sin palabras por culpa de él. – dijo Sara. Amber no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. – Pero además de eso, debes pensar que en un futuro o pronto, puede que no desees seguir en WWE. Renunciar a tu sueño o más bien que tu sueño renuncie a ti. Ya sé que suena deprimente y puede que sea por cualquier razón. Da igual. Pero sé que eso no te pasara a ti. Llevo 6 años contigo entrenándote. Cuando vi a esa niña de 14 años luchar en aquel ring en Detroit, vi algo en ti. Vi que podías ser alguien que llegara lejos en el Wrestling. No solo eso a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, vi que te gustaba lo que hacías, que tenias pasión por esto. Que esto no era algo de lo que te ibas a cansar en tres meses o dos. Siempre queriendo aprender algunos movimientos, sobre todo los aéreos por ello, convencí a Zayn para que también te entrenara. Ahora te veo y veo que esa niña de 14 años después de 6 años, es toda una mujer y una wrestler, pero de las de verdad. Y no puedo estar más contenta ahora mismo. Vas a tener un gran futuro en WWE y lo sé y tú también lo sabes. Tienes un gran talento y llegaras lejos. Así que demuéstrale al mundo de lo que eres capaz "mi joven aprendiz".

- Gracias, Sara. Gracias por todo. Nunca… nunca podre compensarte por esto. Has hecho tantas cosas por mí. Has sido más que una maestra y una amiga. Has sido una hermana mayor para mí. Siempre ayudándome, siempre echándome una mano por cualquier problema, siempre ayudándome a no caer de la cuerda floja. La verdad es que no tengo palabras. Gracias por todo. – Amber le dio otro abrazo a Sara. Estas deshicieron el abrazo. – Oye mañana por la mañana iré a celebrarlo con Paige al sitio ese donde hacían esas tortitas tan buenas. ¿Vendrás?

- Tan solo llámame e iré encantada. – dijo Sara. – Descansa y sonríe, hoy es tu día.

- Nos vemos. – dijo Amber sonriendo y esta se despide de Sara y Sara de ella.

* * *

Una hora después en casa de Paige y Amber en Tampa, Florida, Amber ya estaba en casa y dio la gran noticia de su debut a amigos y a gente conocida por medio de su teléfono móvil les dijo que también no se lo dijeran a Paige. Paige aún no estaba en se casa, desde que trabaja en el roster principal, pasa tan solo entre dos o tres días como mucho. A veces Amber la echaba de menos, porque estar sin su mejor amiga por la casa le aburría. Después de cenar ella sola y lavar lo ensuciado después de la cena, se puso a jugar a su Play 3 en el salón, ya que Paige no estaba ahora, pues es el momento idóneo.

- Ya me queda poco para pasarme el "Burial At Sea Episodio 2", solo me queda el laboratorio de Suchong por hacer. – dijo Amber en voz alta para ella misma.

Tiempo más tarde termino el juego y vio el final y no pudo evitar sacar alguna lágrima tras el final del juego, ya que fue un final tanto bonito como triste a la vez. Tras esto apago la Play y decidió ponerse a ver la tele. Echaban una película que esta se puso a ver, pero a mitad de la peli se durmió en el sofá.

Más tarde Alguien abre la puerta de casa, enciende la luz del salón y luego la cierra la puerta haciendo algo de ruido, lo que hace que Amber se despierte.

- ¿Paige eres tú? – dijo Amber con voz de recién despertada.

- No, soy un secuestrador que viene a raptarte a cambio de una recompensa de un millón de dólares. ¡Pues claro que soy yo! – dijo Paige.

- Jeje. ¿Qué hora es? – dijo Amber y miro la hora en su móvil. – Las tres de la mañana. Podrías haberte quedado en un hotel o algo si sabias que ibas a llegar tan tarde.

- Es que cuando te dice alguien que tu mejor amiga y compañera de vivienda va a debutar en el roster principal después de Extreme Rules, pues más razón para volver a casa a estas horas. – dijo Paige acercándose a Amber y sentándose en el sofá donde ella esta tumbada, Amber le dejo sitio para sentarse.

- Quería darte la sorpresa nada más llegaras. ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Emma? – dijo Amber.

- Si. –dijo Paige.

-Sabía que no se lo iba a callar contigo. ¿Iremos mañana al sitio de las tortitas a celebrarlo? ¿No? – dijo Amber.

- Si. Pero antes de que me vaya a dormir, será mejor que vayas a tú habitación. No se estará muy cómoda en el sofá. Además… - Paige le da un abrazo a Amber. – Felicidades. Al fin estás en el roster principal.

- Muchas gracias. – le dijo Amber correspondiendo el abrazo. Tiempo después ambas lo deshacen.

- Bueno, tengo algo de sueño. Así que mejor me voy a la cama. Buenas noches. – dijo Paige.

- Buenas noches. – le dijo Amber y esta se fue a dormir a su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana de hoy, pero a las a las diez y media de la mañana, Amber, Paige y Sara, se encontraban en "Luzios Pancakes" el sitio el cual Amber dice que hacen las mejores tortitas del mundo.

- ¿Han pedido ya? – les pregunto la camarera a las tres.

- No. Queremos dos Triples. Uno para mí que lleve miel por encima, trocitos de plátano y nata y una taza de leche choco lateada. El otro, que con sirope de chocolate, nata y fresas y una taza de leche choco lateada. Y para ella una Simple con una taza de café con leche. – dijo Amber.

- ¿Alguna cosa más? – pregunto la camarera.

- No, nada más. – contesto Amber.

- Esta bien. Enseguida vuelvo con lo que pidieron. – dijo la camarera marchándose.

- ¿Se puede saber que os daban de comer cuando erais pequeñas? Esos "Triples" son demasiado para vosotras. – dice Sara ya que la categoría "Triple" de las tortitas era una torre de tortitas bastante alta y grande.

- ¿No dicen que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día y que ayuda a empezar con energía? – dice Paige. – Pues nada mejor que eso para empezar el día con energía.

-Además para ser las mejores wrestlers, hay que desayunar fuerte. – dice Amber.

- ¿Y qué tal te va ahora Paige? ¿Te sientes bien estando en el roster principal y además siendo Campeona de Divas? – le pregunto Sara.

- Bastante bien. Aunque bueno aún no he llegado a un mes en el roster principal y no me han dejado mostrar mucho el repertorio de movimientos. Pero sé que no tardaran en dejarme un combate en el cual me deje mostrar mi repertorio. – dijo Paige.

- ¿Sin problemas con nadie? – pregunto Sara.

- No, todo bien de momento. – dijo Paige.

- He oído que las Bellas tienen algo de fama de egoístas. ¿Es cierto? – dijo Amber.

- Bueno, no son precisamente las que me caigan bien. Pero no lo sé del todo, además ellas me recibieron muy bien cuando llegue – dijo Paige.

- Amber. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto de Las Bellas? – le pregunto Sara.

- Nada. Es solo que... bueno.

- ¿Bueno qué? – le pregunta Sara.

- Es que siempre tengo la idea de que están aquí por sus parejas. Pero tan solo es una opinión. – contesta Amber. – Además Brie no tendría tanto "hype" si no fuese por Daniel.

- Mira sé que no te caen bien, pero sabes que Daniel me entreno hace ya tiempo y que lo conozco bastante bien. Brie es buena persona. – dice Sara.

Siguieron hablando de más cosas y en unos minutos les trajeron el desayuno. Amber y Paige acabaron completamente con su desayuno tiempo después y Sara no se lo podía creer, que dos chicas con ese cuerpo que tienen, hubieran acabado todo aquel desayuno. De repente llaman al móvil de Paige, esta lo mira.

- Saldré un momento fuera, tengo que atender la llamada. –dice Paige.

- Bien, aquí te esperamos. – dice Sara y Paige salió fuera de la cafetería para atender la llamada. Seguidamente Sara puso sus ojos en Amber y le dijo. - ¿Se lo has contado ya a tus padres?

- ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora? – dice Amber molesta.

- Si, por mucho que te moleste. – dijo Sara.

- Primero no son mis padres biológicos y segundo no me apoyaron para ser lo que soy ahora y lo que llevo siendo durante mis 14 años. ¿Crees que tengo que hablar con ellos después de todo? – dijo Amber bastante seria.

- Lo sé Amber. Pero llevas tres años. Tres años sin dirigirles la palabra, sin saber nada de ellos.

- Se lo merecen por lo de la última vez. Y tú misma dijiste que se pasaron.

- Pero aún así son tus padres. Ellos te cuidaron, te llevaron a la escuela y…

- ¡Pero no me apoyaron para hacer esto! ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que tener esta conversación? – dijo Amber levantando la voz, parte de la gente que estaba en la cafetería tenían la atención puesta en Amber después de eso. - ¿Cuántas veces te tengo qué decir qué no quiero nada de ellos?

- Amber tan solo quiero que tú y ellos os llevéis bien, que os perdonéis…

- ¿Acaso quiero yo disculparme con ellos? ¿Acaso ellos no se han disculpado conmigo por no apoyarme durante seis años? – dice Amber levantando la voz.

- Amber. Tú no eres así.

- Seis años dan mucho para que una persona cambie. – dice Amber y esta saca su monedero y pone el dinero de su desayuno en la mesa y lo deja ahí. – Me voy. – dice Amber levantándose de la mesa y alejándose de donde está sentada Sara. Sara tan solo la mira cómo se va sin decir ni una palabra.

Amber salió fuera y Paige aún hablando por el móvil observa a su amiga que tiene cara de muy poco humor, mientras que esta sigue caminando.

- Espera un momento. –dijo Paige a la persona con la cual hablaba por móvil y tapo el auricular con la mano. - ¿A dónde vas?

- A dar un paseo. No me acompañes, ya volveré a casa cuando este de buen humor.

- Pero… - Paige la dejo que esta se fuera sola donde a esta le apeteciera, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupada por ella, debido a que Amber estaba de mal humor.

* * *

Pasado un tiempo Amber se encontraba en una cancha de Baloncesto al aire libre en la calle, sentada en uno de los bancos que había. Había personas jugando en ella, y esta tan solo miraba como jugaban, intentando quitarse de la cabeza el tema de antes. Le era difícil, ya que no sabía qué hacer para quitárselo de la cabeza.

- Hey ¿Tú no eres Amber Steele? – dijo una chica adolescente de entre quince o deciseis años, de pelo negro y largo y que llevaba una gorra.

- Sí, soy yo. – dijo Amber mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eres tú de verdad! – dijo la chica emocionada.

- Jeje. Tranquilízate un poco chica que te dará algo. – dice Amber aún con una sonrisa.

- Soy muy fan tuya desde el 2010, cuando estabas en SHIMMER. Además cuando estuviste en SHIMMER, me firmaste la gorra. Mira. – la chica se quito la gorra y le enseño la parte de debajo de la visera donde estaba el autógrafo de Amber.

- Tú eres esa chica. Amy. – dijo Amber al recordar que en SHIMMER tan firmo autógrafos a varios fans, pero solo a uno le firmo la parte de debajo de la visera de la gorra, y gracias a eso pudo acordarse de su nombre.

- ¡Incluso sabes mi nombre! – dijo la chica emocionada y a Amber le parecía que se iba desmayar la chica hay mismo.

- Amy, siéntate aquí a mi lado, porque tengo miedo a qué te desmayes.

- Tan solo estoy emocionada. Nada más. – dijo Amy sentándose al lado de Amber y volviéndose a poner la gorra.

- ¿Estás sola y como sabias que era yo? – pregunto Amber.

- Si lo estoy, es que voy a casa de una amiga y atajo por aquí. Luego te he visto pensando que no eras tú, pero como veo si lo eres. – dijo Amy. En ese momento a Amber se da cuenta de algo.

- Oye Amy. ¿No deberías estar en clase a estas horas? Porqué son las doce en punto. – dijo Amber.

- Estooo… veras yo… - dijo Amy intentando pensar una excusa debido a qué Amber le había pillado.

- ¡Amy, muy mal! – dijo Amber un poco enfadada.

- Lo siento, es que…

- Nada de excusas. – dijo un poco enfadada Amber, pero luego vuelve a su tono normal. – Pero bueno, por esta vez te lo permito mi joven fan. Pero prométeme que no lo volverás hacer o la próxima vez que te vea te hare un "Air Judgement".

- Prometido. – dijo Amy. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – a Amber le cambio la cara a una de seriedad.

- Intentar no pensar en algo. – contesto Amber.

- ¿El qué?

- Resulta que hace tres años que no hablo con ciertas personas, por un asunto personal. He intento venir aquí o irme a dar un paseo para intentar no pensar en ello. Pero solo dejo de pensar en ello cuando pasan varios días. – dice Amber.

- Vaya. Debes estar bastante enfadada con esas personas, para no hablar tres años con ellas. – dice Amy.

- Si. Pero ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie, ni mencionar lo que te he dicho en internet. ¿Estamos? – dice Amber.

- Tranquila. Secreto de fan y Wrestler. – dijo Amy elevando el puño un poco para que Amber lo chocara. Amber no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Secreto de fan y Wrestler. – respondió Amber y esta choco el puño con ella.

- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy yendo a una escuela de Wrestling. Quiero ser wrestler, al igual que tú.

- ¿A cuál?

- A Skull Krushers Wrestling School.

- Bien por algo se empieza. ¿Y tus padres que piensan? –dice Amber.

- Bueno ellos dicen que si quiero ser Wrestler que esta bien, pero que primero son los estudios.

- Je. Como todos los padres. Me alegro de que tus padres te apoyen en tu decisión. – dijo Amber con una sonrisa fingida por lo del tema de sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien por Amy, ya que sus padres la apoyaban. – _Al menos tienes unos padres que te quieren, hagas lo que hagas. Me alegro por ti. Amy._ – esto último Amber lo dijo en su cabeza.

- Va siendo hora de irme. ¿Pero sabes qué? Me encanta hablar contigo. ¿Me das tu Whatsapp? – dice Amber.

- ¡Claro! – contesta Amy.

- Pero ni se te ocurra dar el teléfono mío a alguien o mostrarlo en internet, si no ya no hablaras conmigo por Whatsapp. – le advirtió Amber.

- Tranquila. No lo haré. - dijo Amy.

Amy le dio su número de teléfono a Amber y esta lo grabo en su agenda.

–Bueno Amy, me voy. Y acuérdate de que no vas a hacer "pellas" nunca más. Me lo has prometido.

- Si. Hasta luego Amber. – se despidió Amy de ella.

- _Gracias, Amy. Hoy me has alegrado un poco el día. – _dice Amber en su cabeza.

* * *

Son la una en punto de tarde y Amber ya estaba en la puerta de casa y en ese momento le envía un mensaje por el móvil a Sara de que está bien y que ya está en casa, que no se preocupe. Amber al acabar de enviar el mensaje guarda el móvil en el bolsillo, y saca las llaves y las introduce en la cerradura y entra en casa y cierra la puerta. Seguidamente entra al salón donde se encuentra su mejor amiga Paige.

- Ya estás aquí. Pensaba que volverías una hora más tarde. – dice Paige al ver a Amber ya en casa.

- Pues como ves ya estoy aquí y ya le envié un mensaje a Sara de que ya estoy en casa. – dice Amber.

- Se te ve más tranquila esta vez. ¿A dónde has ido? – le pregunto Paige. – ¿No te habrás tomado algo que se considere ilegal?

- ¡Claro que no, imbécil! – contesto Amber tirándole una almohada del sofá, y Paige se partía de risa, a veces le gustaba "picar" un poco a Amber para que reaccionara de esa manera.

- Era broma, era broma. – decía Paige riendo un poco. – Pero es verdad esta vez te veo más calmada. ¿Has hablado con un psicólogo o algo así?

- Más o menos. Pero hay fans que te alegran un poco el día y eso se agradece. – respondió Amber.

- Debe ser el o la mejor fan del mundo esa persona, para que vuelvas con un poco de ánimos.

- Ni que lo digas. Y solo tiene quince o dieciséis años la chica. Es muy buena fan. Pero no una estudiante que se considere ejemplar.

- La pillaste haciendo "pellas". Jajaja. Se sentiría bastante avergonzada. – dijo Paige. – Bueno tampoco es que digamos que nosotras fuimos buenas estudiantes por aquel entonces.

- Si, pero al menos sacamos los estudios a duras penas. ¿Nos echamos un Tekken?

- Me has hecho que me salga algo de mi lado "gamer" desde que vivimos aquí juntas.

- ¿Eso es un sí o es un no?

- Vale. Voy a darte una paliza.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Campeona de Divas. – dijo Amber con un tono para "picar" a Paige, pero en cierta parte también era amistoso y se pusieron a jugar al Tekken.

* * *

******Aquí el nuevo comienzo del fic. Os prometo que este es ultimo y definitivo.**

**En el fic además de las cosas personales de Amber, también veremos que tal le ira en el roster WWE, en donde veremos a ver como le van las cosas y los posibles problemas que pueda tener allí. También verán cosas de su pasado antes de llegar al roster principal.**

**Dejen reviews y si te gusta síguelo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo del fic. Aquí veremos a Amber debutar en el roster principal.**

**Quiero deciros que añadiré más OC''s al fic. Puede que añada algunas luchadoras ficticias para ampliar un poco la división femenina de la WWE. Pero por esta vez añadiré uno, ya veremos más adelante.**

**Anímense a dejar reviews al final del capítulo.**

* * *

Lunes 5 de Mayo del 2013, nos encontramos en RAW en el Estadio de Times Unión Center en Albany, Nueva York. Amber ya se encontraba en los vestuarios y hablaba con su gran fan Amy por el móvil, con una aplicación muy conocida por todos para hablar con gente sin gastar dinero del móvil.

_(Conversación por móvil)_

_Amber: ¿Estás ahí Amy?_

_Amy: Sí, estoy en casa, ya que dentro de una hora y media comienza RAW._

_Amber: Nunca te lo pierdes como veo._

_Amy: Claro. Ahora que estamos a un mes del PPV de Payback, se dice que este mes CM Punk podría volver._

_Amber: ¡¿Eres mi mayor fan y piensas en CM Punk?! Te borro de la agenda y te bloqueo. Adiós._

_Amy: Jajajaja. Muy graciosa Amber._

_Amy (hace 3 minutos): ¿Amber?_

_Amy (hace 2 minutos): ¡Venga tía! No puedes estar hablando en serio._

_Amy (hace 1 minuto): Amy eres la peor wrestler sobre la Tierra. ¿Lo sabías?_

_Amber: ¡TROLLEADA! XD_

_Amy: Sabes que soy tu mayor fan, pero por estas cosas eres un ser horrible._

_Amber: A mí también me encanta CM Punk. Amy._

_Amy: Ya que trabajas ahí, seguro que sabrás algo de si CM Punk vuelve o no._

_Amber: Ninguno de los luchadores de NXT y WWE, saben algo del tema._

_Amy: ¿Tú crees que volverá?_

_Amber: Últimamente la gente se está olvidando un poco de él. Pero no se qué creer en si este volverá o no._

_Amy: Me decepcionaría si no volviera._

_Amber: ¿Y eso por qué?_

_Amy: Porque sería un "capullo"._

_Amber: Te creía una fan de buen corazón. Amy._

_Amy: ¿A qué viene eso?_

_Amber: Si fueras una fan de buen corazón apoyarías a tu estrella favorita, en sus decisiones. Si CM Punk a querido irse de la WWE y en el caso de que este no vuelva, pues apóyale allá donde vaya ahora. Como si vuelve a ROH o se va a UFC o se va a cultivar patatas a un huerto. Hay que apoyarle ahí donde vaya. Eso es ser un fan de buen corazón. Imagina si la misma situación me pasara a mí. ¿Sería una "capulla" ante ti?_

_Amy: No, no. Es que da un poco de rabia. Se fue sin decir nada a los fans, ni siquiera un "Me voy, fans". Ni un tweet ni nada. No se ya que tienes una legión de fans, al menos ellos merecen saber algo. ¿No crees?_

_Amber: Bueno hay un poco de razón tienes. Amy. Pero a lo mejor esto forma parte del espectáculo y si vuelve, puedes ser un regreso muy bueno._

_Amy: Además. A ti y a el os apoyaría fuerais donde fuerais. Es solo que me cabreo un poco con CM Punk por lo que dije antes._

_Amber: Se nota de que además de ser mi gran fan, eres una gran fan de CM Punk._

_Amber: Bueno Amy tengo que dejarte, estoy en algo muy importante ahora mismo. Hablamos más tarde._

_Amy: Hasta luego._

_(Fin de la conversación)_

Amber iba vestida con su ropa de calle, aún no se había cambiado de ropa. Esta llevaba una gorra hacia atrás blanca y negra, una camiseta de manga corta que ponía "SOUNDCLASH", con una fuente de texto bastante llamativa. Unos vaqueros azules y unas deportivas moradas y blancas. Se podía ver que Amber era poco femenina a la hora de vestir.

- Hola. ¿Eres la nueva? – dijo Nikki que acababa de entrar al vestuario junto con su hermana Brie y Natalia.

- Si. Me llamo Amber y bueno. No hace falta presentación para vosotras tres.

- Amber. ¿Nerviosa en tu primer día? – le pregunta Natalya.

- Un poco. No estoy acostumbrada a tanto público y todo este ambiente. – dijo Amber.

- Estoy segura de que lo harás bien esta noche. Tienes un talento asombroso, ya me lo demostraste cuando luchamos en NXT.

- Gracias Natalya. – dice Amber.

- ¿Es verdad eso de que Sara Del Rey, empezó a entrenarte con 14 años? – pregunto Brie.

- Si. Fue hace tiempo en Detroit. Pero además de eso tengo un gran respeto hacia ella, no solo como luchadora, sino también como persona. – dijo Amber con recordando las cosas que Sara había hecho por ella.

- Sara es una gran persona, casi todo el mundo habla muy bien de ella. – dijo Brie. – Supongo que conocerás a mi marido Daniel Bryan de antes.

- Le conozco de antes, pero no demasiado. A veces le veía de manera casual cuando me fui a vivir con Sara, pero nada más. Se diría que somos conocidos.

- Amber. – Paige llama a Amber entrando al vestuario. – Stephanie quiere verte en la zona de catering, ahora mismo. Date prisa, porque tiene el tiempo algo ajustado.

- Gracias por el aviso Paige. Bueno nos vemos chicas. – dijo Amber despidiéndose y saliendo del vestuario.

- ¿Tu amiga sabe vestirse bien? – pregunto Nikki de manera algo ofensiva.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Qué acabas de decir? – dijo Paige molesta ante el comentario.

- Nikki. ¿Y eso a qué viene? – le dijo Natalya después de oír lo que dijo Nikki a ella también le molesto.

- Si he de reconocer que no tiene muy buen gusto para la ropa. – soltó también Brie. – Pero ni Nikki ni yo lo decimos con mala intención, Paige.

- Pues a mí no me lo parece. – dijo Paige empezándose a poner más seria aún y acercándose a las gemelas, pero Natalya se pone en medio de las gemelas y Paige, por si acaso esto llega a mayores.

- Chicas, chicas relajaos. – dijo Natalya. - ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí chicas y dejamos a Paige sola? – dijo Natalya y las gemelas sin decir ni una palabra se fueron del vestuario, junto con Natalya.

- Imbéciles. – dijo Paige. – Qué no lo decían con mala intención. Pues el tono no decía lo mismo.

* * *

Más tarde en la zona de catering llega Amber y allí hace contacto visual con Stephanie, la cual quería verla. Amber se acerca a ella.

- Buenas tardes. Stephanie. Quería usted verme. – dijo Amber educadamente ya que estaba ante la Vicepresidenta ejecutiva de la empresa.

- Tan solo quería darte la bienvenida y felicitarte porque ya estás aquí. Enhorabuena. – le dijo Stephanie.

- Muchas gracias. Stephanie.

- Puedes llamarme "Steph". Hoy es tu primer día aquí y supongo que estarás nerviosa.

- Un poco, Steph.

- Tranquila. Sé que lo harás bien. Tienes mucho talento, Amber. Y en estos dos años en que has pasado en NXT me han demostrado que tú podrás llegar lejos en esta empresa en un futuro. Y por eso estas aquí Amber. Estoy orgullosa de que uno de los talentos femeninos el cual manejo en NXT, haya llegado hasta aquí. Pero ahora es momento de dar lo mejor de ti en ese ring, cada vez que salgas. Así que no me defraudes ni a mí, ni a las personas que nos ven aquí como en casa.

- Eso hare Steph. Llevo seis años en este negocio y voy a demostrar de lo que es capaz Amber Steele. – dijo Amber.

- Lo harás bien, pequeña. Hoy aparecerás en televisión así que mejor te dejo que te vayas preparando.

- Esta bien. Hasta luego Steph. – dijo Amber educadamente despidiéndose.

- Hasta luego. – le dijo Steph.

* * *

Mucho tiempo después con el programa en marcha, aparece Isabela Del Rio en el ring, la hermana de Alberto Del Rio, que al igual que su hermano siempre vestía con ropa muy elegante.

- Señoras y señores. Hace dos semanas vencí dos veces. Dos veces a esa perra novata llamada Emma. La semana anterior vencí a otra novata, La Campeona de Divas, Paige. Pero aunque intervino Tamina en ese combate, yo la gran Isabela del Rio, habría podido ganarla sin ayuda de Tamina. - dijo Isabela al público, mientras parte de este le abucheaba.

- Estoy decepcionada por las demás chicas. Ninguna de ellas ha sido capaz de ganar a esas perras novatas. - dijo Isabela y parte del publico siguió abucheándola. - Ni AJ la ex campeona fue capaz de vencer a Paige. Y os recuerdo que esta perdió su Titulo en 2 minutos. - el publico siguió abucheándola. - Ninguna de esas novatas se puede comparar con la hermosura, excelencia y talento de Isabela Del Rio.

De repente suena el tema de Amber (Egypt Central - Taking you down), gran parte del público anima y parte de este no para de decir el nombre de Amber seguidas veces. Amber aparece y sube al ring con un micrófono, esta iba con la misma ropa de calle, pero sin la gorra. La música se detiene, pero parte del público sigue animándola.

- Veo que cierta parte del público está contento de que por fin Amber Steele, este aquí en Monday Night RAAAAAW – dijo Amber, parte del público empezó a corear más fuerte, pero pronto dejan de animar.

- ¡Vaya! Otra novata que quiere sumarse a la lista de novatas derrotadas por Isabela Del Rio.

- Isabela me encanta tu ropa. Se ve que vistes bastante elegante.

- ¿Te gusta? Esta ropa fue hecha a mi medida por los mejores sastres.

- Si me encanta. Porqué va a juego con esa actitud de snob hija de perra que tienes. – el publico anima a Amber por el comentario.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, novata estúpida? Tú no te puedes comparar conmigo, yo soy la más grande entre las grandes al igual que mi hermano.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Amber y se acerco a ella y la miro de muy de cerca a la cara. – Entonces, tú y yo. Hoy en este ring. Aquí en Albany. En donde hoy Amber Steele te pateara ese culo de snob ricachona que tienes.

- No. No pienso luchar con una mujer, que se viste de esa forma.

- ¿No quieres luchar conmigo? ¡Pues que decepción! Pensaba que eras la más grande entre las grandes, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres la más cobarde entre las cobardes. – dijo Amber y esta sonríe burlonamente a Isabela y el publico anima a Amber. Isabela se enfada ante el comentario de Amber.

- ¡Quieres una pelea conmigo, grandísima perra! ¡Pues la tendrás esta noche! – dijo Isabela enfadada. - Y te aseguro que te daré tal paliza que se te quitaran las ganas de llamarme cobarde. – esto último lo dijo un poco más tranquila pero el tono de enfado estaba presente. Amber no deja de sonreír burlonamente cuando Isabela le hablo enfadada, tras eso Amber deja caer el micrófono al suelo y se marcha del ring y de la arena, para prepararse para el combate.

* * *

Minutos más tarde en el programa en uno de los segmentos de Backstage, vemos a Amber caminar por los pasillos del estadio de camino a la arena y vestida con su vestimenta de ring.

- Amber. – dice una voz femenina que hace que Amber se detenga y hace que Paige aparezca a su lado, lo que significa que Paige llamo la atención de Amber. Parte del público anima al ver a Paige. Paige iba con su vestimenta de ring, pero encima llevaba la chaqueta que esta siempre llevaba cuando hacia su entrada al ring y en uno de sus hombros cargaba su Divas Championchip.

- Paige. – dice Amber y ambas chocan los puños de forma amistosa, ya que el público que las veía en NXT sabía que ellas de manera ocasional luchaban juntas como equipo en Combates por Parejas y a los ojos del público eran amigas, pero a la vez rivales, ya que ha ambas lucharon juntas alguna ocasión en NXT. La última fue en NXT Arrival en donde Amber, Paige y Emma se enfrentaron en una Triple Amenaza por el NXT Women's Championchip, que acabo ganando Paige.

- Al fin estas aquí. ¿Nerviosa? – dijo Paige.

- Más bien emocionada, de estar al fin aquí. La verdad es que el ambiente aquí es muy diferente a NXT. – dice Amber. – Además espero que algún día tú y yo nos enfrentemos por ese Titulo. – dice Amber tocando el Titulo de Divas con el dedo índice dos veces.

- Jeje. Yo también lo espero. Tan solo demuéstrales lo que eres capaz de hacer y gana. Y puede que tarde o temprano tú y yo, luchemos por este Titulo. – dice Paige.

- ¿Sabes? Me hace gracia. – dice Amber con una sonrisa.

- ¿El qué? – pregunta Paige.

- Me sorprende que no te des cuenta.

- Haber, Amber. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- Se supone que eres la "Anti-Diva" y bueno llevas el Divas Championchip. – dice Amber y Paige se muerde un poco el labio ante el comentario. – No quiero que te lo tomes a mal. Pero viéndolo así es algo contradictorio y me hace gracia. – dijo Amber y Paige se tomo el comentario de Amber con algo de humor, por lo que sonrió un poco.

- Ya, pero al menos yo vencí a AJ por este título mientras que otras 13 Divas no pudieron con ella en Wrestlemania XXX. Y además solo me bastaron dos minutos. – dijo Paige. – Además soy la Campeona ahora mismo y si… me hace un poco de gracia tener este Titulo, siendo la "Anti-Diva". Pero bueno ese no es el tema. Hoy es tu primera pelea aquí en el roster principal, con esa tramposa de Isabela Del Rio.

- Si, Paige. Todo el mundo vio que hizo trampa cuando Tamina apareció en tu combate contra ella.

- Le ganaras estoy segura. Así que da lo mejor de ti y suerte.

- Tranquila, voy a dejarla por los suelos a esa snob ricachona. – dijo Amber crujiendo sus nudillos de ambas manos. – Nos vemos.

- Hasta luego. – se despidió Paige.

* * *

Pasado un tiempo, podemos ver a Isabela Del Rio en la Arena y ya subida al ring, esperando a su oponente Amber Steele. Suena la música de Amber Steele (Egypt Central - Taking you down) y esta aparece, el publico la anima.

- Y su oponente. De Detroit, Michigan. Amber Steeleeeee. – anuncia Justin Roberts.

Tras hacer su entrada, esta sube al ring y mira a Isabela preparada para luchar. Suena la campana y comienza el combate. Amber comienza con una patada a las costillas y Isabela lo recibe, pero luego le da un puñetazo a Amber y esta la empuja contra una de las esquinas del ring. Isabela corre hacia Amber, pero esta con sus manos y ayudándose de las cuerdas, se impulsa hacia arriba y pasa por encima de Isabela, esta se gira y recibe un Enziguiri por parte de Amber, que hace que caiga al suelo. Amber se acerca a ella y le aplica un candado "Camel Clutch". Un minuto después Isabela consigue liberarse y hacerle un arm drag a Amber. Amber se levanta rápidamente pero recibe un Dropkick de Isabela que la hace retroceder. Isabela se levanta rápidamente y le da varios puñetazos. Luego empuja a Amber contra las cuerdas y esta rebota en ellas y vuelve en dirección hacia Isabela y esta le hace una llave Hip Toss que deja a Amber en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Isabela aprovecha para atacar a Amber en el suelo con un Leg Drop, pero Amber consigue esquivarlo rodando en el suelo. Isabela se queda sentada y Amber la golpea con un Dropkick que hace que parte del público reaccione ante lo doloroso que puede parecer el impacto. Isabela se queda tumbada en el suelo. Amber sube a la tercera cuerda desde una de las esquinas y una vez allí hace un Split-Legged Moonsault en el cual al final hace que Amber caiga encima de Isabela. Una vez encima Amber, busca la cuenta. 1… 2… pero Isabela se libera de la cuenta y las dos se ponen de pie a la vez. Isabela le da una, dos y tres patadas a la pierna derecha de Amber. Seguidamente Isabela la agarra y le golpea el estomago con un fuerte rodillazo y seguidamente Isabela le hace un Suplex que hace que Amber caiga de espaldas al suelo del ring.

- ¡Vamos! Perra novata. Jajajajaja. – se burla Isabela.

Amber se intenta levantar y cuando esta arrodillada, Isabela corre hacia ella y le da con toda la suela de la bota en la cara, haciendo que esta de una vuelta en el suelo y se quede tumbada bocabajo. Isabela se agacha y pone a Amber bocarriba busca la cuenta. 1… 2… Casi llega a tres y esto hace que Isabela se levante y discuta con el árbitro por no contar más rápido. Isabela se deja caer poniendo el codo en la cara de Amber y después esta lo repite varias veces. Isabela después de esto la arrastra y pone el cuello de Amber en la primera cuerda, seguidamente pone un pie en la espalda de esta y empuja hacia abajo varias veces haciéndole daño al cuello y cortándole varias veces la respiración. El árbitro cuenta y una vez llegado a 3, Isabela deja de empujar a Amber y quita el pie de su espalda. Amber se intenta poner en pie poco a poco mientras se ayuda de las cuerdas. Isabela corre hacia ella para atacarla, pero Amber reacciona rápido y se agacha mientras empuja la tercera cuerda hacia abajo agarrándola con sus manos, haciendo caer a Isabela fuera del ring, pero está al caer fuera rápidamente se pone en pie. Amber rápidamente pone sus manos en la tercera cuerda, salta y pone sus pies en la tercera cuerda y vuelve a saltar y cae con las piernas en los hombros de Isabela y muy rápidamente Amber le hace un Hurricana o lo que sería un Springboard Hurricana, que hace que Isabela se quede en el suelo y que bastante parte del público se quede asombrado por el movimiento que Amber acaba de hacer. Gran parte del público empezó a corear el nombre de Amber. Isabela se levanta y Amber corre hacia ella y le hace un Float Over DDT. Amber agarra a Isabela y la pone en pie, pero Isabela reacciona y empuja a Amber contra la escalinata de metal, haciendo que esta impacte con ella de espaldas y quede apoyada en ella. Isabela corre hacia ella para golpearla con un clothesline, pero Amber lo esquiva rodando de espaldas en la escalinata de metal y seguidamente esta queda de pie fuera de la escalinata. Isabela impacta contra la escalinata y retrocede hacia atrás dolorida. Amber aprovecha y corre hacia la escalinata y dando un salto pone los pies en lo más alto de esta y seguidamente salta de nuevo y golpea a Isabela en la cara con un codazo volador. El público tras esto anima más a Amber. Amber entra al ring y poco más tarde entra Isabela. Isabela mira Amber, con la duda de atacarla después de vivir ella misma tras dos de esos increíbles movimientos.

- ¿A qué esperas? ¿Acaso no te lo esperabas que esta novata te pateara así de bien?

Isabela se lanza atacarla con un clothesline, pero Amber la agarra del brazo y ambas caen el suelo, pero Amber salta por encima de esta y esta rebota en las cuerdas y se dirige hacia Amber y Amber le da un buen patadón en el pecho. Amber va atacarla con un sentón con voltereta, pero Isabela lo esquiva. Ambas se ponen en pie e Isabela ataca amber con varios puñetazos y patadas, seguidamente corre hacia ella y la agarra del pelo y sin soltarla del pelo la mueve de a un lado y luego la suelta haciendo que Amber caiga al suelo. Después Isabela la agarra de una de sus piernas y esta empieza a retorcerla. Amber intenta escapar agarrándose de la cuerda, pero Isabela la empuja hacia atrás, para que Amber no pueda. Unos segundos después Amber consigue darse la vuelta mientras Isabela la agarra y esta con su pierna que tiene libre, golpea varias veces a Isabela en el hombro, para que la suelte. Al final Isabela acaba soltándola. Amber se levanta rápido y empuja a Isabela contra uno de las esquinas del ring y una vez la espalda de Isabela entra en contacto con los protectores de la esquina, Amber corre hacia Isabela y le hace un Shining Wizarld, seguido de un Bulldog. El público no para de animar a Amber, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez. Isabela se levanta poco a poco, una vez en pie, Amber le aplica uno de sus movimientos firma un Leg Lariat e Isabela después de esto cae de espaldas. Amber al ver a su rival en el suelo sabe que es el momento de acabar con el combate, por lo que esta se va a una de las esquinas de ring y sube a la tercera cuerda. Amber salta y hace su uno de sus movimientos finales, "Air Judgement" (Shooting Star Press). Amber cae encima de Isabela y tras ello, busca la cuenta y el árbitro se agacha y da la cuenta. 1… 2… 3… Y tras esto, el árbitro da por finalizado el combate con una clara vencedora y suena la música de entrada de Amber.

- Y la ganadora es… Amber Steeleeeeeee. – anuncia Justin Roberts.

Amber celebra en el ring y el público la anima por su victoria.

* * *

Más tarde en Youtube se sube un video en el que aparece Amber con Renee Young tras su victoria titulado "RAW Fallout: Amber Steele debut". Amber aparece al lado de Renee Young que va a entrevistarla. Amber estaba algo emocionada después del combate, no se esperaba que tanto público la animara.

- Felicidades Amber por tu primera victoria en el roster principal y por tu debut. ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Renee.

- De maravilla, Renee. De maravilla. No me esperaba que el público me animara tanto. Es la primera vez que lucho enfrente de tantas personas y bueno… he estado un poco nerviosa. Es algo muy distinto a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Es un ambiente diferente y claramente muy pronto me acostumbrare a ello. – dice Amber. – Además el público ha estado fantástico esta noche animándome hasta el final del combate y animándome tras mi victoria. Vamos no podía estar más contenta en estos momentos.

- Dices también que eres una chica la cual el wrestling es su pasión…

- No, no, no. Renee. El wrestling además de ser mi pasión, mi hobby, lo que a mí me gusta y mi sueño. Es lo mejor que sé hacer. Y voy a demostrar a mucha de las chicas de aquí que Amber Steele, no es una modelo, no es una chica que va en plan estrella mediática, entre otras chorradas. Pero quiero añadir una última cosa. Amber Steele no ha venido aquí a formar parte de un "regulero" reality show. – esto último lo dijo con mucha más seriedad. – Lo que realmente es Amber Steele, es que esta chica que veis aquí es una wrestler. – dijo ella señalándose con una mano. - Y vengo aquí a pelear y dar lo mejor de mí en ese ring cada semana o los días que hagan falta. Por eso estoy aquí chicas y publico que ve esto desde sus casas o donde sea. Así que esta chica a partir de hoy va hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer, pelear. Adiós Renee. – Amber se marcha dejando sola a Renee.

* * *

Una vez fuera de las cámaras, Amber fue felicitada por parte de los chicos y chicas de la compañía por su primera actuación en el roster principal y tras esto, Amber regreso al vestuario. Una vez allí abrió su taquilla y cogió su móvil que estaba en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y al verlo, no pudo evitar sonreír ya que se lo esperaba. Era un mensaje de Amy.

_Te lo tenías bien escondido Amber. Me alegro mucho por ti. ¡Al fin estás en el roster principal! ¡Felicidades y también lo mismo con tu victoria! Si quieres hablar o algo, tan solo avísame por lo de los mensajes._

No solo Amy, si no también habían mensajes felicitándola por su debut y primera victoria en el roster principal, por algunos de sus compañeros de NXT.

Después esta salió del vestuario, aun con su vestimenta de ring y de repente esta es abrazada por la espalda y luego la levantan hacia arriba un poco. Amber reconoció quien era la persona que le abrazo por detrás sin girar la cabeza.

- Maldito seas, Claudio. Desde Ring Of Honor sigues igual. – dice Amber de forma amistosa y Claudio la bajo al suelo con cuidado y la suelta del abrazo.

- Jajaja. Felicidades, "pequeña". – dijo Claudio, que en dentro de las cámaras y de la WWE, es conocido como Cesaro.

- Gracias. No se os quita lo de "pequeña" a nadie por lo que veo. Hasta Stephanie me lo ha dicho. – dice Amber.

- Es el apodo que te has ganado al entrar en ROH, con tan solo 16 años. – dice Claudio, ya que ambos se conocieron antes de estar en WWE. Claramente en Ring of Honor cuando Amber entro a aquella compañía por el año 2009.

- Ya os vale, ¿no? Ya tengo 21 años. Ya soy adulta legalmente en cualquier Estado de los Estados Unidos. – dice Amber, algo molesta por lo de su apodo, que le acompaña desde ROH.

- Si. Pero para todos los que te conocemos desde ROH, siempre serás nuestra "pequeña". – dice Claudio con algo de humor.

- Pues la "pequeña" que ves aquí ya es mayor. Así que llamadla por su nombre.

- De acuerdo. "Pequeña".

- Jajaja. Se ve que no puedo hacerte entrar en razón.

- Lo sabes muy bien. – Claudio mira un reloj que hay en la pared del estadio. – Bueno, tengo prisa. Tengo un combate dentro de diez minutos. Luego nos vemos.

- Nos vemos – dijo Amber y Claudio se marcho dejándola sola. Seguidamente alguien toca el hombro de Amber, de forma un poco agresiva y Amber lo noto. Esta se giro y vio a las Gemelas Bella.

- Hola… ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Amber ya que la forma en la que le tocaron el hombro fue algo agresiva.

- Hemos visto tu segmento con Renee por el móvil y creemos que eso de llamar "regulero" al programa en la que nosotras aparecemos, no nos gusta y pensamos que en vez de decirlo de guión o improvisado, lo dices en serio. – dice Nikki.

Amber estaba a punto de decirle "¿Hay algún problema que lo diga en serio?", con su tono intimidatorio. Pero recordó lo que le dijo Sara de no meterse en problemas en WWE, sobre todo cuando acabas de comenzar. Así que con un tono de lo más normal y de buenas intenciones dijo: - No, es solo parte del espectáculo, chicas. No os preocupéis, me gusta vuestro show. – esto último le dolió decirlo, pero tuvo que aguantarse, ya que por alguna contestación suya, ha tenido problemas con luchadoras de otras compañías, algunos de estos casi llegan a las manos, y además no iba estar Sara para salvarle el culo.

- Vale. Tan solo queríamos saberlo. – dice Nikki, pero Amber no se lo cree.

- _Mi primer día y parece que quieren buscarme las cosquillas. – _pensó Amber.

- Bueno, no te preocupes no pasa nada si dices que no te gusta. – dice Brie.

- Chicas, ya os lo he dicho, me gusta vuestro programa. Y si mi disculpáis tengo que ir a hablar con Triple H de algo urgente con él, ya que tiene prisa. Adiós. – mintió Amber con esto último, para quitárselas de encima.

-Hasta luego. – dijeron las dos.

Amber siguió por adelante y giro al pasillo de la derecha y se encontró con su mejor amiga Paige.

- ¡Hey! ¡Felicidades por tu primera victoria! – dijo Paige.

- Gracias. ¿Me acompañas a la sala de catering a comer algo? – le pregunto Amber.

- Claro. – dijo Paige y las dos fueron andando a la sala de catering.

- ¿Sabes que les pasa a las Gemelas? – pregunta Amber.

- _¿No me digas que la han intentado provocar? – _penso Paige. – No. ¿Ha pasado algo? – dijo Paige.

- ¿Viste el segmento de Youtube en el que salgo yo?

- Claro que lo he visto hace unos 5 minutos. – dijo Paige y enseguida se dio cuenta. - ¿No me digas que se tomaron a mal lo que dijiste sobre el programa de Total Divas, y lo de las modelos y lo demás? – pregunto Paige.

- Pues eso parece. Vinieron a mí con cara de pocas amigas y bueno me preguntaron por eso.

- ¿Y qué les dijiste? – pregunto Paige. – _Por favor, Amber, espero que no te hayas ido de la boca. _– dijo Paige, ya que Paige recuerda que cuando estaba en SHIMMER, Amber y otra luchadora, que era más modelo que luchadora, se llevaban no muy bien. Y bueno un día las dos discutieron y casi llegan a las manos si no fuera porque Paige y Bayley (esta también estaba en SHIMMER por aquel entonces), que llegaron de casualidad y vieron que estaban a punto de liarse a golpes, las separaron antes de que se pegaran la una a la otra.

- Ya sabes cómo soy… – dijo Amber.

-_ ¡No, Amber! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil?! –_pensó Paige, pero Amber no había acabado de hablar.

- …pero sé que esto es WWE y también se lo prometí a Sara. Así que les solté una pequeña mentirijilla para evitar cualquier problema. – dijo Amber y Paige respiro aliviada mentalmente. - ¿Te han dicho algo ellas sobre mí? – pregunto Amber.

- No, nada. – mintió Paige, recordando lo que paso en los vestuarios con ellas, cuando se metieron con la forma de vestir de su amiga. En ese momento recordó lo que Sara le dijo cuando fueron la ultima vez al Café de las tortitas y estas se quedaron solas, cuando Amber se fue de allí dejándolas solas. _"Prométeme que harás lo posible, para que ella no se meta en problemas. Ya sabes como son en WWE con los que acaban de empezar en el roster principal, si estos empiezan a dar problemas." _Paige se lo prometió a Sara y por eso le mintió a Amber. – Pero Amber.

- Dime.

- No te metas en líos y menos aquí. Ya sabes como son, si los que llevan poco tiempo aquí se meten en problemas.

- Empiezas a sonarme a Sara.

- Lo digo en serio Amber. Has hecho mucho para llegar aquí y no quiero que por un enfado de los tuyos con quien sea, lo fastidies todo. – dijo Paige preocupada por su amiga.

- No te preocupes, sé que esto es WWE. Además le prometí a Sara que no me metería en líos aquí.

- Ya sabes que si tienes problemas, puedes contármelos. – dice Paige.

- Lo sé. Gracias. ¿Sabes si hay ensalada en el catering?

- La verdad es que no. Si no hay seguro que en el hotel habrá.

- Bueno pues de todas formas vamos a ver que hay.

* * *

**Aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy. Estoy pensando en meter a Amber en una rivalidad con Tamina, ya que ahora Alicia Fox esta recibiendo un push como Heel y creo que Paige y Alicia se enfrentaran por el titulo en Payback. También tengo pensado una aparición de Amber en NXT como invitada, pero eso sera más adelante.**

**En cuanto a la parte en la que Amy y Amber hablan de CM Punk, es una parte del capitulo que además refleja mi opinión sobre este tema. Hay mucha fente pesada con lo de CM Punk. Aunque yo sigo pensando que regresera, pero el cuando, no creo que sea en Payback y eso que es en Chicago. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y dejen reviews si quieren.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo y gracias a NerdGirl4Life, mesias619, JorgeHuracan, por las reviews, se agradecen. Estos días no he podido escribir mucho, ni avanzar bastante más rápido en este capitulo que por fin he terminado, ya que he estado ocupado estudiando para los examenes. Por cierto esta semana toda internet se a puesto en plan loco por lo que paso al final del RAW de esta semana. Si alguno se lo perdió os diré que un miembro de The Shield, traiciona a sus compañeros, no voy ha decir quien para no estropeároslo. Bueno os dejo con mi fic.**

* * *

Es viernes, 9 de Mayo del 2014. Amber se encontraba en el WWE Performance Center con Paige y Emma. Las tres hacían ejercicio para mantener su forma. Amber iba vestida con su sujetador deportivo, sus pantalones deportivos cortos y sus deportivas rojas y negras acompañadas de unos calcetines negros. Amber se encontraba haciendo subidas en una barra subiendo hacia arriba empleando tan solo la fuerza de sus brazos.

- …13, 14 y 15. – dijo Amber y seguidamente se soltó de la barra. Esta estaba algo agotada ya que llevaba bastante tiempo haciendo ejercicio por hoy al igual que sus compañeras.

- ¿Cansada? – le pregunto Paige a Amber.

- Un poco. Pero aún puedo hacer un poco más. – contesto Amber.

- Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. ¿No creéis? – dijo Emma.

- Si, tienes razón. – contesto Paige.

- Si. Es mejor no excedernos tanto con el ejercicio. – contesto Amber y enseguida las chicas fueron a sentarse en el suelo, pero en un lugar el cual no obstaculizara a la demás gente que se estaba ejercitando hoy.

- Amber. ¿Te han dado ya una rivalidad? – pregunto Emma.

- Si. Me han dado una rivalidad con Tamina que comenzara en el RAW de la semana que viene.

- Fuerza contra velocidad, por lo que veo. – dijo Paige. – Por cierto. ¿Sabes algo de cuando regresara AJ?

- Paige que impaciente eres. – dijo Amber, ya que esta conocía bastante bien a AJ Lee.

- Tengo ganas de tener una lucha de verdad contra ella y tener mi revancha.

- Si, pero ahora le están dando un buen push a Alicia. – dijo Emma. – Está claro que tú y ella os enfrentareis por el Titulo en Payback. –Emma hace una pausa. - ¿Pero y si deciden hacerte perder el Titulo en Payback?

- No creo que eso suceda, Emma. – dice Paige.

- Bueno, a veces los bookers pueden cambiar de idea. Como lo de The Undertaker perdiendo en Wrestlemania 30. Aunque eso fue decisión del propio Undertaker y no de los bookers, según me contó él. – dijo Amber.

- La verdad es que nos dejo sorprendidos a todos cuando eso sucedió. Pero tu reacción, Amber, no me la quito de la cabeza. Jajaja. – rió Paige al recordarlo.

- Creo que todas las zonas del estadio, excepto la Arena se enteraron de cómo reaccionaste. – dijo Emma, riendo un poco tras recordarlo.

- Ya. Todo el backstage se dio cuenta. – dijo Amber.

_(Flashback)_

_En una de las zonas del Backstage de Wrestlemania 30 se encontraban Amber, Paige, Emma y algunos luchadores tanto de NXT como del roster principal de la WWE. En esta había una pantalla para poder ver lo que sucedía en el ring y en ella se podía ver el combate de The Undertaker vs. Brock Lesnar, acompañado de su Manager Paul Heyman. Se podía ver que durante la lucha que Undertaker no estaba luchando muy bien y que parecía que la edad le estaba pasando factura, pero aún así para mucha gente que había visto a Undertaker desde pequeños, sabían que Undertaker no iba a perder en Wrestlemania, ya que este nunca perdia. Undertaker era una leyenda del wrestling y un ídolo desde la infancia o adolescencia para muchos._

_- Brock Lesnar hace la cuenta. – se oye la voz de Michael Cole desde el televisor._

_- Esta claro, que Undertaker se librara de la cuenta. – dijo Amber._

_- 1… 2… - se oye la voz del árbitro en el televisor._

_- Y escapa. – dice Amber, algunos asintieron con la cabeza y otros mentalmente._

_- 3. – se oye la voz del árbitro en el televisor y se puede ver que muy claramente Brock Lesnar había ganado._

_- ¡¿QUÉ?! – todos los presentes en aquella zona lo dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_- ¡Debe de ser una maldita broma! – dijo Amber. - ¡No me lo creo! – continuo Amber diciéndolo en voz alta, el resto de gente que había allí se quedo con la boca abierta y sin decir ni una palabra y Amber no paraba de moverse de derecha a izquierda sin dejar de mirar la pantalla como si estuviera histérica perdida. – Debe de ser un "botch". ¡Tiene que ser un "botch"! – algunos ignoraban a Amber, otros no podían evitar prestarla atención por como se había puesto y Paige y Emma eran dos de estas personas._

_- Tranquilízate, "pequeña". Ya sé que estas muy sorprendida al igual que todos. – le dijo Zayn a Amber tratando de calmarla, pero le es imposible esta sigue igual._

_- ¡Es que no! ¡NO! No puedo tranquilizarme. Es uno de mis ídolos de mi infancia. El que nunca pierde en Wrestlemania y ¡PAM! Ahora veo esto y además de caerse un mito, una parte de mi infancia se me va a la mierda. – dice Amber._

_- No solo la tuya, si no la de todos los que estamos viendo esto. – dice Dean Ambrose que también estaba ahí y no podía evitar prestarle atención a Amber tras la reacción de esta._

_- ¡Es que no es cierto! ¡Es un puto sueño! – Amber aun seguía en plan histérica perdida. – Me voy de aquí- - dijo Amber saliendo de aquella zona por la puerta y al salir la cierra._

_- Parece que se ha sorprendido mucho más que otros. – dijo Adrian Neville_

_-Se le pasara. – dijo Zayn. – Solo está muy muy sorprendida.- añadió Zayn. Paige no pudo evitar reír un por su reacción, pero después de eso suspiro mentalmente._

_- Amber, hay que ver cómo te has puesto. – dijo Paige mentalmente para sí misma. Esta sabía que pronto se le pasaría._

_Tiempo después Amber y Paige por los pasillos del backstage._

_- ¿Ya estas más calmada? – le pregunto Paige._

_- Si. Creo que exagere demasiado. – dijo Amber._

_- Bastante, creo que todo el Backstage se habrá enterado. – dijo Paige. – Pero es comprensible, mucha gente, incluidas tú y yo estamos muy sorprendidos por la derrota de Undertaker._

_- Amber, Paige. Mirad quien retiene. – dijo una voz femenina por sus espaldas, estas se giraron y vieron a AJ con su Titulo de Divas._

_- Enhorabuena de nuevo AJ por tu retención. – dijo Amber felicitándola._

_- Era de esperar sabia que ganarías, AJ. Enhorabuena. – dijo Paige._

_- Si, pero el lunes alguien tomara el relevo. – dice AJ, esta sabia que Paige iba a ser la nueva Campeona de Divas el lunes, pero Paige aún lo desconocía en ese momento._

_- ¿Dices que mañana lo vas a perder? – dice Amber, algo sorprendida, después de ver a AJ como campeona durante tanto tiempo._

_- ¿Por qué? – dijo Paige._

_- Necesito descanso y voy a estar fuera del show unos meses. Pero además de eso es que me voy a casar. – dijo AJ._

_- ¡Enhorabuena! Parece que Phil ha decidido centrarse. – dijo Amber ya que Phil Brooks, conocido por muchos como CM Punk, ha salido con muchas chicas del mundo del Wrestling y esto no pasaba desapercibido ni entre los luchadores y los fans. – No te lo tomes a mal, por lo último que he dicho._

_- Jajaja. Tranquila se que ha salido con bastantes chicas. Pero ahora Phil ha decidido dar ese pasó al igual que yo y centrarse esta vez. Le quiero y es la persona con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida._

_- Enhorabuena AJ. – dijo Paige._

_- Gracias. – agradeció AJ. – Por cierto, el Main Event de Wrestlemania acaba de comenzar hace 5 minutos. Daros prisa. Yo mientras tanto me dare una ducha._

_- Hasta luego, AJ. – dijeron Amber y Paige a la vez y estas se fueron a buscar un sitio donde poder ver el Main Event de Wrestlemania 30._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

- Amber aun no has contestado a lo que te he preguntado. – dijo Paige.

- Pues bueno la última vez que hable con ella por teléfono, me dijo que ella y Phil se van a casar el mes que viene, en Junio. Probablemente luches con ella y defiendas o pierdas el Titulo en Money In The Bank. Así que paciencia Paige. Pacienciaaaa –contesto Amber.

- Jajajaja. Pacienciaaaaa. – dice Paige imitando a Amber para seguirle el juego, Amber tan solo sonrió de forma amistosa. – Amber. ¿Te han convocado para la gira de la WWE por Inglaterra?

- Aun no me han dicho nada de si voy a ir o no. ¿Tú crees que me convocaran?

- No lo sé. Pero mi familia también te echa de menos. – dice Paige.

- Lo sé. –dijo Amber sonriendo, ya que paso un tiempo en Inglaterra con la Paige y su familia hace unos cuantos años. - Me voy a ducharme. ¿Venís? – dijo Amber.

- Luego iremos queremos estar sentadas un poco más aquí. – dice Emma.

- Si, mientras tanto ve tú. Nosotras ya iremos luego. – dijo Paige y Amber fue sola a al vestuario femenino.

- ¿Tu familia la echa de menos? – pregunto Emma.

- Si, cuando tenía 15 años paso unos meses en Inglaterra viviendo conmigo y mi familia en nuestra casa. Pero es una historia muy larga.

* * *

Es lunes 12 de Mayo de 2014 y hoy RAW tiene lugar en Bon Secours Wellness Arena, en Greenville, Carolina del Sur. Amber estaba en los vestuarios cambiándose por su vestimenta de ring. Esta llevaba los pantalones y las zapatillas puestas, le faltaba sus vendajes usados como guantes, las coderas y el top. Amber iba con el sujetador puesto el cual era de su talla, esta era la talla B, aunque Amber no le importaba que su talla de pecho fuera algo pequeña, esta al menos tenía un buen culo, el cual con los pantalones largos con los que salía a luchar se podía notar. También unas piernas bonitas y bien ejercitadas (en cuanto una chica que hace ejercicio, no en plan modelo), aunque esto en los pantalones largos no se podía notar mucho. En ese momento alguien entra al vestuario.

- Hola. – dijo Brie nada más entrar.

- Hola.- respondió Amber saludando a Brie, la cual era fácilmente identificable para Amber por la talla de pecho que era más pequeña que la de su hermana.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – pregunto Brie.

- _Espero que no sea para buscarme las cosquillas de nuevo._ – pensó Amber no fiándose mucho de Brie, por lo de la semana pasada. – Claro. Adelante.

- Quería disculparme contigo por lo de la semana pasada. – dijo Brie y Amber al oírlo se sorprendió un poco mentalmente. – Me porte mal contigo. Sé que esto es Wrestling y que hay que dar espectáculo, no solo en la lucha y me enfade un poco con lo de tu promo en Youtube, comportándome como una tonta.

- Si… - dijo Amber todavía un poco sorprendida de que Brie le pida disculpas. Aún así no se fiaba mucho de ella. – Tranquila, no pasa nada.

- Es que hace poco tuve la boda con Daniel y quería hacer bastantes cosas para después de la boda, pero esos planes se han tenido que retrasar unos meses más y no me lo tome bien. Por eso estaba algo borde. Perdóname. – dijo Brie.

- _Aunque, me fio poco de ella, aceptare sus disculpas. Todo sea por evitar el mal rollo._ – pensó Amber. – Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas. – dijo Amber.

- Gracias. – dijo Brie aliviada, la verdad es que se sentía mal por su comportamiento con Amber la semana pasada. Aunque Amber, seguía con un poco de desconfianza hacia ella. Brie después de agradecerle a Amber que le aceptara las disculpas, se puso en postura de buscar un abrazo. Amber miro un poco extrañada esta acción, aunque esta era muy normal después de disculparse, Amber no conocía mucho a Brie y le resultaba algo raro devolverle el abrazo.

- No hace falta, Brie. Me conformo con que te disculpes. – dijo Amber un poco nerviosa.

- No seas tímida. ¡Vamos! – dijo Brie y Amber no tuvo más remedio que abrazar a Brie. Ambas se abrazaron y Brie en el abrazo toco la cicatriz que Amber tenía en la parte izquierda de su espalda, que estaba situada a en la parte central del omoplato izquierdo, con la mano y esta noto algo raro al tocar la cicatriz de esta, ya que Brie no tenía ni idea sobre lo de la cicatriz. Ambas deshicieron el abrazo.

- Oye. Creo que tienes algo en la espalda porque he tocado algo raro. – le pregunto Brie.

- ¿Te refieres a mi cicatriz? – Amber se giro poniéndose de espaldas a Brie y esta vio que tenía una pequeña cicatriz, la cual se podía notar que estaba bastante cicatrizada, ya que esta era de hace bastante tiempo.

- ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? – pregunto Brie y Amber volvió a ponerse de frente mirando a Brie.

- Cosas del oficio del que llevo trabajando desde mis 14 años.- mintió Amber, ya que en realidad ella no tiene la cicatriz por cosas de su oficio y más bien prefiere guardarse la verdad sobre esa cicatriz para la gente con la que tiene más confianza. - ¿Y qué tal esta Daniel? He oído que esta semana le hacen lo de su cirugía de cuello.

- Bien. Es un hombre muy positivo ante todo y no le preocupa mucho.

- ¿Y tu hermana? ¿No ha venido contigo? – pregunto Amber y a Brie le cambio un poco la cara añadiéndole un poco de seriedad.

- Mi hermana… - dijo Brie, haciendo una pequeña pausa. Amber noto que Brie estaba incomoda. Eso dejaba claro que Nikki no le caía muy bien Amber.

- No tienes porque hablar. Si no le caigo bien, no hay ningún problema. – dijo Amber.

- Se que no se ha portado muy bien contigo cuando llegaste aquí. Pero dale tiempo. Seguramente luego se lleve bien contigo. – dijo Brie.

- _Lo dudo._ – se dijo Amber mentalmente así misma con bastante seriedad, ya que pensaba que no se iba a llevar bien con Nikki nunca. – Vale, eso hare.

Tiempo más tarde con RAW ya en aire, podemos ver a Renee Young en la zona de entrevistas.

- Señoras y señores, aquí conmigo Amber Steele. – dice Renee ya su lado aparece Amber ya con su vestimenta de ring. Parte del público reacciona animándola, nada más verla. – Amber hace unos días en tu twitter decías que querías retar a cierta luchadora, la cual a ti no te intimida para nada.

- Si, Renee. Hay cierta luchadora la cual no me intimida para nada y de la cual pienso que es bastante inútil en su trabajo. Y no me refiera a su habilidad en lucha, sino más bien a su… función. – dijo Amber con un poco de "chulería". – Cuando quiero decir su "función", es porque esta luchadora, ha estado protegiendo el culo a cierta Excampeona de Divas durante bastante tiempo. Y le ha protegido bastante bien, y la ha salvado de perder en varias y varias ocasiones. Pero después de Wrestlemania 30, su carrera como guardaespaldas en WWE se ha quedado por los suelos. Ha sido venir Paige, y en tan solo dos minutos. ¡Dos malditos minutos! Haces a tu amiga y a quien tenias que proteger de perder el Titulo de Divas, hacerle perder el Titulo de Divas. Y con una recién llegada. Ridículo absoluto en dos minutos. – dijo Amber y tras hacer una pausa continua. – Y por eso Tamina, no me intimidas. No te tengo ningún miedo. Puede que algunas chicas de aquí te lo tengan. Pero yo no. Porque esos dos minutos me han demostrado, que toda esa fuerza y altura que te caracterizan no son nada creíbles. – Amber vuelve hacer una pausa. – Se que después de esto Tamina, querrás darme una paliza. Pues cuando quieras. Me da igual cuando y donde. Porque yo he venido a aquí hacer lo mejor que sé hacer que es luchar. El reto está abierto Tamina. Cuando quieras.

* * *

Momentos después ya estamos en la arena y podemos ver a Amber ya subida al ring, esperando a su oponente de esta noche. Suena la música de Aksana y la luchadora aparece.

- De Lituania, Aksana. – anuncia Justin Roberts.

Aksana sube al ring y tras hacer su entrada para la música. Suena la campana y el combate comienza. Aksana corre hacia Amber y esta la esquiva echándose a un lado. Amber retrocede un poco dando unos pequeños brincos hacia atrás (no al estilo AJ Lee) y con los dos brazos extendidos haciendo el gesto de que Aksana se acerque a ella, provocándola. Aksana la mira algo con cara de estar algo enfadada por la burla que le acaba de hacer, esta va corriendo hacia ella de nuevo y Amber de nuevo la esquiva y seguidamente golpea la espalda de Aksana con una Dropkick, que hace que Aksana quede arrimada a las cuerdas. Amber la agarra y deja apoyada a Aksana sobre la segunda cuerda, y Amber va hacia atrás para coger carrerilla y corre hacia Aksana y una vez cerca de esta salta poniendo un pie en la espalda de Aksana y Amber pasa por encima de la tercera cuerda y mientras cae agarra la cabeza de Aksana y nada mas caer al suelo la suelta y Aksana rebota hacia atrás con y se retuerce de dolor en el suelo ante el daño provocado por Amber y las cuerdas (Flying Hotshot). Amber ahora fuera del ring va hacia la esquina del ring más cercana a Aksana y se sube a ella desde la tercera cuerda. Amber salta para hacer un Elbow Drop desde la tercera cuerda, pero al caer Aksana pone las piernas y Amber impacta contra ellas y esta se queda en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Aksana se levanta y pisotea a Amber varias veces. Luego de esto Aksana pone a Amber sentada en el suelo y le da una patada a la espalda. Luego Aksana la pone en pie la empuja contra las cuerdas, Amber rebota en ellas y vuelve Aksana para que esta le ataque con un Shoulder Block y dejando a Amber de nuevo en el suelo. Amber intenta ponerse en pie, pero es agarrada por Aksana con la intención de hacerle un Suplex. Aksana no la suelta y le hace el Suplex, pero este finaliza de forma inesperada, ya que Amber cae de pie y el público al ver esto anima a Amber. Amber seguidamente le da una fuerte "colleja" a Aksana, que hizo que esta se girase llevándose la mano por detrás de su cabeza y mirando a Amber con la boca abierta. Amber golpea la pierna derecha de Aksana varias veces dándole unas cuantas patadas. Amber empuja a Aksana contra una de las esquinas del ring y una vez esta impacta de espaldas contra ella, Amber corre hacia Aksana, Amber salta y Aksana se aparta de la esquina para esquivar a Amber, pero Amber pone sus pies la primera cuerda y esta salta muy rápidamente y en el aire le hace un Clothesline a Aksana que la deja en el suelo. Parte del público aplaude tras verlo. Amber al caer rueda en el suelo y enseguida se pone en pie. Amber va hacia Aksana y pone a Aksana tumbada boca abajo cogiéndole una pierna y sin soltarla Amber aprovecha para hacerle un candado de sumisión un Ankle Lock. Amber retuerce el pie de Aksana, empujando a este hacia un lado varias veces y con el otro brazo esta le sujeta la pierna. Aksana hace lo posible para liberarse y unos segundos después lo consigue, golpeando a Amber con el pie el cual tenía libre unas cuantas veces, haciendo que al final esta la suelte. Ambas se levantan a la vez. Aksana golpea a Amber con un puñetazo, seguido después de un rodillazo en el vientre en el cual Amber no pudo evitar llevarse las manos hacia su vientre. A continuación Aksana la vuelve a golpear dándole un codazo a la cara, Amber retrocede. Aksana la agarra y la levanta en brazos para que a continuación esta le Side Slam Backbreaker, haciendo que la espalda de Amber al caer impacte con la pierna de Aksana. Aksana busca la cuenta. 1… 2…, Amber se libera. Aksana se levanta y vuelve a la ataque aplicándole a Amber varios Elbow Drops desde donde está. Aksana una vez acaba con los Elbow Drops, coge a Amber de la muñeca de uno de sus brazos y coge también una de sus piernas, haciendo que Amber quede tumbada de lado en el suelo, y sin soltarla Aksana pone uno de sus pies la espalda de Amber, mientras que con la otra pierna queda arrodillada en el suelo. Aksana le estaba aplicando un candado de sumisión a Amber, un Bow & Arrow Strech. Aksana empujaba con el pie que tenía en la espalda de Amber sin soltar a Amber de la muñeca y de la pierna la cual la tenía agarradas, haciendo que Amber sintiera dolor tanto en la pierna, su brazo y su espalda. Gran parte del público empezó a corear "No te rindas Amber", varias veces. Amber con su brazo que tiene libre logra hacer que Aksana la suelte del brazo el cual tenía esta agarrada y esta retrocede y suelta también la pierna de Amber. Amber se levanta despacio y una vez esta en pie es de nuevo agarrada por Aksana, para que esta le haga un Scoop Slam. Con Amber de nuevo en el suelo, Aksana comienza a gatear en el suelo de forma seductora por al lado de Amber, en círculos. Amber se pone sentada en el suelo y Aksana que está detrás de Amber aprovecha el momento para darle una patada a la cara, pero la patada no llega a la cara porque Amber la detiene con las dos manos y Amber en ese momento le agarra el pie con las dos manos sin soltarla. Aksana intenta escapar del agarre, pero no sirve de nada. Amber se pone en pie sin soltar a Aksana y una vez en pie Amber le hace a Aksana un Knee Slam. Amber agarra a Aksana y la pone en pie y la empuja contra las cuerdas y una vez esta rebota y vuelve hacia Amber, esta le hace un Hurricana a Aksana, que la deja sentada en el suelo. Seguidamente Amber corre hacia Aksana la cual está de espaldas a ella y le hace un Running Neck Twist. Aksana sigue en el suelo y Amber sale del ring, pero sin bajar de este, ya que sigue encima pero esta se ha puesto detrás de las cuerdas, y esta con sus manos en la tercera cuerda se prepara para saltar. Amber salta y luego sus pies tocan la tercera cuerda y esta vuelve a saltar y golpea a Aksana con su Springboard Elbow. Parte del público anima a Amber mientras corea "Vamos Amber".

- ¡VAMOOOOS! ¡VAMOOOOS! – grita Amber animando al público, mientras levanta varias veces su brazo derecho hacia arriba rápidamente, esto hace que el público se anime más.

Aksana se levanta y Amber le da un puñetazo a la cara seguido de una patada en el vientre y por ultimo un Arm Drag, el cual hace que Aksana caiga al suelo, pero que esta se levante muy rápidamente. Aksana vuelve corriendo hacia Amber y otra vez Amber le vuelve hacer otro Arm Drag, y de nuevo pasa lo mismo una tercera vez, pero a la cuarta Amber, le hace un Side Headlock Takedown, dejando en el suelo a Aksana. Amber la levanta y la empuja contra las cuerdas de nuevo, esta rebota y corre hacia Amber y esta salta por encima de ella. Aksana otra vez vuelve a las cuerdas y vuelve a rebotar de nuevo y una vez cerca de Amber, esta le hace a Aksana un Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker, uno de los movimientos firma de Amber. Parte del empieza animar un poco más a Amber tras esto, ya que se acerca su movimiento final para poner fin a la lucha. Amber comienza hacer su burla la cual indica que va hacer su movimiento final Spinning in your mind (Tornado DDT). La burla consistía en que Amber dando unos pequeños brincos hacia un gesto con su brazo izquierdo que significaba muy claramente que su rival se pusiera en pie y con la mano derecha y solo mostrando el dedo índice, esta la sitúa cerca de la parte derecha de su cabeza pero sin tocarla y haciendo un gesto de giro con la mano, como diciendo "Levántate, hoy a tu cabeza le van a dar muchas vueltas.". Aksana se pone en pie y Amber corre hacia ella y consigue realizar con éxito su movimiento final, Spinning in your mind (Tornado DDT). Amber busca la cuenta. 1… 2… 3. Y el árbitro da por finalizado el combate dándole la victoria a Amber. El tema de Amber suena tras su victoria (Egypt Central - Taking you down).

- Y la ganadora es… ¡Amber Steeeeeleee! – anuncia Justin Roberts.

Amber celebra unos segundos, después de eso baja del ring y se marcha andando por la rampa, y una vez cerca de la salida de la arena hacia el Backstage, suena la música y el Titantron de Tamina aparece. Amber tras esto se queda quieta esperando a Tamina para que aparezca, y claramente aparece enfrente de Amber con un micrófono en su mano. Las dos se miran fijamente con bastante determinación, la música y el Titantron de Tamina desaparecen. Amber comienza hablar, aunque no tiene micrófono, si alguien está viendo el programa por televisión podrían oírla perfectamente.

- Hay tienes el ring. Cuando quieras. – dijo Amber señalando el ring por un momento con el brazo y la mano extendida. Tamina sonríe, pero de forma algo intimidatoria y también por ver como Amber tiene demasiado valor, para enfrentarse ahora ella después del combate de Aksana. - ¿A qué esperas "grandullona"? Tenemos ahí el ring. – dice Amber.

- Veo que tienes mucho valor, muchacha. – dice Tamina. – Quizá demasiado diría yo. – dice Tamina y esta hace una pausa. – Pero si te crees tan "chula", para creer que me vas a poder derrotar, con tan solo dos días que llevas aquí estas muy equivocada. – Amber en ese momento hace un gesto pidiendo un micrófono para que se lo den y uno de los empleados le da uno a Amber.

- Gracias. – dice Amber al empleado y esto suena por el micrófono. – Es gracioso que me lo digas, porque otra "novata" en más o menos tres o cuatro días ya te pateo bien el culo. – dice Amber refiriéndose a Paige y parte del público anima. – El público no miente. ¿Crees que me vas a intimidar con tu altura, tu fuerza al saber que hiciste perder a tu amiga el Titulo de Divas en dos minutos? ¿Y también por qué perdiste con una novata hace pocos días? – dice Amber. – Tamina, yo no te tengo miedo. Además toda esa fuerza y altura son solo meras ilusiones para mí. – Tamina se acerca a Amber y le agarra solo con un brazo fuerte del top rojo de Amber, acercándola a ella para que le mire a la cara más de cerca, la cual podía hacer notar que estaba bastante enfadada, pero Amber ni se inmuto no le cambio la cara en ningún momento cosa que sorprendió a Tamina, pero esta seguía enfadada.

- Muy bien. Aquí tienes tu reto. Tu y yo en Main Event en un combate sin descalificación, lo que significa que toda clase de objetos que estén el ring están permitidos.

- Acepto encantada – dice Amber seria. Tamina pocos segundos después la suelta y Amber le pone el micrófono que esta tiene en su mano cerca de la cara de Tamina y segundos después lo suelta (no en plan Pipebomb como CM Punk) – Nos vemos. – dice Amber pasando por un lado de Tamina y dejando sola a esta, ya que Amber ya había entrado en la zona de Backstage.

* * *

Minutos después ya fuera de las cámaras y por el Backstage, Amber se encuentra con Stephanie McMahon.

- Amber. ¿Tienes un minuto? – dijo Stephanie.

- Por supuesto, Steph. – dijo Amber e hizo una pausa para darle la palabra a Stephanie.

- Tan solo quiero decirte que estarás en la gira por Inglaterra de la WWE, ya que hoy mismo se confirman todos los luchadores que estaréis allí en la página web de la WWE y tú eres una de ellas.

-Gracias, Steph. – agradeció Amber.

- Ya sabes que en las giras o House Shows por el extranjero el horario de tareas y las demás cosas que tendrás que hacer serán distintas. Así que media hora después del final del show cuando todo el público se marche del estadio, deberás estar allí con los demás para saber lo que tendrás que hacer en tu gira por Inglaterra con WWE.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber Steph.

- Amber, continua trabajando duro. Lo estás haciendo bien. Y además no hace falta que seas tan formal cuando estamos hablándonos a solas.

- Jejejeje. – Amber no pudo evitar reír un poco, Stephanie sonrió al ver que la había hecho reír. – Si lo dices así, lo tendré en cuenta Steph.

- De acuerdo. ¿Tienes alguna cosa o duda que quieras contarme ahora que estoy aquí?

- No. Todo muy bien.

- Me alegro. Te dejo Amber. Hasta luego. – se despidió Stephanie.

- Hasta luego. – dijo Amber y Stephanie se marcho. Stephanie siempre ha sido muy buena con todas las chicas tanto de NXT, como del roster principal. Y siempre que alguna situación sea seria, relacionada con alguna luchadora o luchadoras, ha actuado de la forma más correcta, según ella, ya que depende del punto de vista de cada persona. Incluso alguna que otra vez cuando Amber estaba en NXT y entrenaba en el WWE Performance Center, esta entrenaba con todas las chicas de NXT y les iba enseñando incluso nuevos movimientos a algunas de ellas. Por eso Amber le tenía un gran respeto a Stephanie, ya que también Stephanie siempre ha estado atenta a todas y cada una de las chicas de NXT, eso también le incluye a Amber y vigilando de cerca sus progresos para ser grandes luchadoras en un futuro.

Más tarde Amber se encontró con alguien muy conocido por el Backstage, ya que este es inconfundible porque casi siempre esta persona llevaba boina.

- Zayn. ¿Qué tal? – dijo Amber a Sami Zayn que estaba de espaldas a ella.

- Hola, "Pequeña". ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya te has acostumbrado? – dijo Zayn a Amber.

- Bien y me voy acostumbrando a esto bastante bien. El ritmo de trabajo aquí es algo distinto a NXT, con la diferencia de que aquí estas más ocupado. – dijo Amber. - ¿Y Sara como esta?

- Bien. Ha estado bastante ocupada estos días, por lo de NXT Takeover. Ha estado preparando a algunos luchadores y tal para las luchas del PPV. – dice Zayn.

- Lo sé. Es que en estos días no he podido hablar mucho con ella al estar tan ocupada. – dice Amber. – Por cierto. Es muy raro verte aquí hoy.

- Es que me llamaron unos días antes para estar en la gira por Europa de la WWE.

- ¿Quieres decir que vendrás a Inglaterra conmigo? – pregunta Amber haciéndose un poco de ilusiones, ya que estaría más animada si Zayn viene a Inglaterra con ella.

- Se nota que no consultas la aplicación de la WWE para el móvil. Michael Cole estará muy enfadado contigo "pequeña".

- Jajajaja. Más enfadado estará el cuándo sepa que no la tengo descargada. – dice Amber en un tono de buen humor. – Y no bromeo, es en serio.

- Fuera bromas. Deberías bajártela, porque en algunas cosas que pasan en la compañía te veo algo desinformada. – dijo Zayn

- Ya me la bajare. ¿Entonces vienes a Inglaterra o no? – pregunta Amber de nuevo a Zayn.

- Si, "pequeña", pero bien tan solo un día, luego pasare por otros países y uno de ellos Italia. – dijo Zayn y Amber al escuchar Italia no pudo evitar en poco de envidia por Zayn.

- ¡Menudo suertudo que eres! – dijo Amber en un tono como maldiciendo, pero que no iba en serio.

- Jajajaja. ¿Quieres que cuando llegue allí te mande una Pizza artesanas que hacen allí a tu apartamento? – dice Zayn "picando" a Amber con la Pizza, la comida favorita de esta, ya que Amber se moría de ganas de probar una pizza hecha en Italia, hechas al horno y de manera artesanal.

- Serás capullo. – dice Amber ya molesta.

- Jajajaja. – ríe Zayn.

- Me voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme, luego nos vemos. – dice Amber.

- Nos vemos. – se despide Zayn.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy. Si alguien no ha pillado lo de la WWE App, es porque a Michael Cole (comentarista de RAW) siempre promociona la WWE App y dice como hay que descargarla, pero debido a que este la ha promocionado, incontables veces si se puede decir así (XD), pues internet al final no ha podido evitar que esto pase desapercibido, en forma de memes y se cree que Michael Cole no estará tranquilo hasta que te descargues WWE App (XD).**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente. Dejen Reviews que se agradece y si os gusta seguidlo o ponedlo en vuestros favoritos. Hasta luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo. Como verán he vuelto a hacer el capitulo 4. Porque no m convencía lo veía bastante malo. Así que decidí cambiar lo que sería la mitad o más o menos la mitad de este, para que quede más convincente (según yo). Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

Hoy es 13 de Mayo de 2014 y estamos en WWE Main Event en Greensboro, Carolina del Norte en el Greensboro Coliseum. Además de los combates que hay hoy en el programa, en este Amber tenía uno contra Tamina el cual consiste en un combate sin descalificación.

Suena el tema de Amber (Egypt Central – Taking you down) y esta aparece, mientras tanto parte del publico la anima.

-El siguiente combate es un combate sin descalificación, programado a una caída. Entrando primero. De Detroit, Michigan. Amber Steleeee. –anuncia Tony Chimel.

- Amber Steele, uno de los debuts más recientes en el roster principal. Y probablemente la chica con más agallas actualmente en WWE. – dice Byron Saxton en la mesa de comentarios del show de WWE Main Event.

- Ayer en RAW, Amber reto a Tamina Snuka para que se enfrentara a ella y esta al final de su combate contra Aksana en RAW intento asustar a Amber, pero esta chica ni se inmuto. ¡Ni siquiera le cambio la cara! – dijo Tom Phillips otro de los comentaristas de WWE Main Event.

- Hoy, Amber y Tamina se enfrentan en un combate sin descalificación y Amber no parece preocupada por el combate que tiene hoy. – dijo Byron.

- Más bien la veo con exceso de confianza. – dijo Tom y se hace una pausa en el programa de Main Event para la gente que lo está viendo por televisión o dispositivos por los cuales se pueda ver Main Event.

Tras la pausa el programa vuelve, pero con Tamina y Amber ya subidas en el ring. Tamina mira a Amber de una forma la cual si alguien la mirara a la cara, debería correr. Amber no apartaba la vista de Tamina y la miraba con una mirada de "estoy lista para luchar". Suena la campana y las dos empiezan a desplazarse en círculos en el ring, sin perder la vista la una de la otra. Tamina corre hacia Amber y cogiéndola de los hombros y sin soltarla la hace retroceder a una de las esquinas del ring. Una vez la espalda de Amber entra en contacto con los protectores, Tamina ataca dándole tres rodillazos seguidos al vientre de Amber, el árbitro ordena a Tamina que se detenga y suelte a Amber del agarre, porque Amber está tocando cuerda. Tamina la suelta y retrocede, Amber reacciona corriendo hacia ella y le hace un Hurricana. Tamina cae al suelo tras la llave, pero se levanta enseguida, Amber lo mismo tras hacer el Hurricana. Amber recibe una patada al vientre por parte de Tamina y seguidamente le hace un Suplex a Amber y esta lo recibe y cae al suelo de espaldas. Tamina busca la cuenta. 1… Amber escapa al llegar a uno y ambas se levantan rápidamente. Tamina corre hacia Amber y hace un clothesline, Amber lo esquiva rodando hacia un lado en el suelo. Tamina se queda quieta una vez hecho su clothesline fallido y esta se queda de espaldas a Amber. Amber coge a Tamina de los hombros y salta poniendo las rodillas en la espalda de Tamina, esta se deja caer y Tamina por el peso cae de espadas, una vez la espalda de Amber hace contacto con el suelo, las rodillas de Amber impactan con la espalda de Tamina haciéndole daño a esta en su espalda. Tamina se queda tumbada en el suelo, Amber se levanta y se queda en pie. Amber corre hacia las cuerdas y se deja empujar por ellas, una vez esta cerca de Tamina salta para hacer un Body Splash, pero Tamina se aparrta y Amber impacta contra el suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Tamina hace un Leg Drop que impacta contra el cuello de Amber. Amber se queda sentada en el suelo y Tamina la vuelve a tumbar y deja caer su rodilla a la cara de Amber y esta lo recibe. Tamina a continuación atrapa a Amber en un candado de sumisión un Camel Clutch. Parte del público empieza a corear, "Vamos Amber", repetidas veces. Tras unos segundos Amber va acercando uno de sus brazos a las cuerdas, para liberarse del candado de sumisión y esta consigue tocar la cuerda con la mano y el árbitro ordena a Tamina que suelte a Amber y esta la suelta cuando el árbitro cuenta 3, ya que no soltó a Amber unos segundos más cuando esta tocaba la cuerda. Amber se pone en pie ayudándose de las cuerdas. Tamina corre hacia ella y Amber con las manos en la tercera cuerda le hace un Dropkick a Tamina y esta cae al suelo. Amber agarra a Tamina de la cabeza y la arrastra al centro del ring y seguidamente la pone en pie y le da un rodillazo a la cara y le suelta de la cabeza. Amber continúa y le da una patada a la pierna de Tamina y un puñetazo a la cara y seguidamente un Flying Kneel Kick que deja a Tamina en el suelo. Amber va hacia una de las esquinas y sube a la tercera cuerda y espera a que Tamina se ponga en pie. Una vez Tamina se pone en pie Amber salta y realiza un Missile Dropkick que impacta contra Tamina y tras esto Tamina vuelve a caer al suelo. El público anima a Amber tras esto. Amber se levanta y coge el brazo derecho de Tamina con los dos brazos y lo coloca entre sus piernas, seguidamente Amber de deja caer de espaldas al suelo y le hace un candado de sumisión, un Armbar. Amber castiga el brazo de Tamina retorciéndolo durante unos segundos y Tamina logra escapar de la sumisión quitando una de las manos de Amber, que estaba sujeto a su brazo, con su otro brazo libre. Ambas tras esto se ponen en pie. Tamina agarra del brazo a Amber y la empuja contra una de las esquinas, Tamina va corriendo hacia ella y Amber pone sus manos en la tercera cuerda y esta salta para pasar por encima de Tamina, pero esta no cae y una vez los pies de Amber están a su altura la coge de los dos piernas y las empuja hacia un lado, haciendo que esta quede detrás de las cuerdas estando de pie. En ese momento Tamina coge carrerilla y le hace una Lanza a Amber que hace que esta salga despedida hacia atrás y caiga fuera del ring estampando su cabeza con la parte de arriba de la barricada y seguidamente quede tumbada en el suelo. Tamina baja del ring y agarra a Amber del suelo y la pone de pie sin dejar de soltarla. Amber empieza a dar puñetazos al vientre de Tamina para que la suelte, al final logra soltarla y Amber seguidamente la agarra del brazo y la empuja a la una de las esquinas de la barricada, una vez Tamina impacta con la espalda, Amber va corriendo y le hace un Dropkick al vientre de Tamina que deja a esta en el suelo. La cuenta de fuera del ring esta a 4, y Amber aprovecha para sacar una silla de debajo del ring. Una vez la saca la lanza desde donde está por encima de las tres cuerdas y la silla entra al ring. Después de esto Amber agarra a Tamina, la pone en pie y la hace entrar en el ring, una vez hecho esto Amber también entra. Una vez entra al ring Tamina se levanta y coge desprevenida a Amber arrastrándola a esta hacia una de las esquinas. Tamina empieza a darle varios puñetazos en la cabeza y luego de esto sube a Amber a la tercera cuerda. Tamina sube a la tercera cuerda y agarra a Amber. Amber hace lo posible por liberarse porque sabe las intenciones que tiene Tamina, pero no lo consigue. Tamina se prepara y hace un Suplex a Amber desde la tercera cuerda, pero la espalda de Amber impacta contra la silla de metal, haciéndole bastante daño a la espalda de Amber. Amber grita de dolor tras recibir el impacto y el público grita "OOOOOH!" tras ver lo sucedido. Tamina se acerca a Amber y hace la cuenta. 1… 2… Amber escapa muy cerca de llegar a tres, y todo el público anima al ver esto. Tamina de rodillas no da crédito al ver que Amber ha escapado de la cuenta. Amber poco a poco se pone de rodillas mirando a Tamina, que aun sigue con cara de sorprendida. Amber sonríe en forma de burla a Tamina, esta sigue sin creérselo y Amber aprovecha y le da un fuerte codazo a Tamina a la cara que la deja tumbada en el suelo. Amber se pone en pie y agarra la silla de metal y poniéndose al lado de Tamina que estaba tumbada en el ring.

- ¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO! – grita Amber y el público responde gritando con ánimo.

Amber golpea a Tamina dos veces con la silla y seguidamente la deja encima de esta. Amber va hacia una de las esquinas del ring y el publico empieza a corear "HE, HE, HE, HE…" repetidas veces animando a Amber, y también porque sabían que Amber iba a realizar su "Air Judgement" pero impactando con la silla que hay encima de Tamina. Amber sube a la tercera cuerda con menos rapidez que la de costumbre. Una vez Amber se pone en pie en la tercera cuerda el publico corea "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE….", esta se queda en pie unos cinco segundos y salta realizando el "Air Judgement" que consigue impactar exitosamente contra la silla de encima de Tamina, haciendo que Tamina sufra un tremendo dolor tras el impacto, pero también Amber recibe algo de dolor tras impactar y esta se va hacia un lado tumbada en el ring poniendo cara de dolor. El publico grita "EEEEEEEEH!" y luego lo siguen con un aplauso. Tras unos cinco segundos una dolorida Amber se acerca a Tamina y hace la cuenta. 1… 2… 3. El público celebra animando tras la victoria de Amber y el árbitro determina la ganadora del combate qué es por supuesto Amber.

- Y la ganadora es… ¡Amber Steeeeleeee! – anuncia Tony Chimel.

Amber dolorida se pone en pie y celebra su victoria como puede. Unos segundos después Tamina se levanta cogiendo la silla y golpea la espalda de Amber con esta. Amber tras esto cae al suelo boca abajo y Tamina la golpea unas cinco veces más la espalda de Amber con la silla. El público abuchea a Tamina y esta suelta la silla y se marcha. Amber se queda tumbada en el suelo sin moverse, y esta así durante minuto y medio. Tres médicos de la compañía vienen a socorrerla, pero una vez suben al ring y se acercan a Amber esta responde intentando ponerse de pie. Los médicos intentan ayudarla a levantarse, pero Amber se zafa de ellos moviendo los brazos de un lado para otro, como si esta dijera que no necesitaba ayuda para levantarse e irse de la arena.

- Dejadme en paz. Puedo levantarme yo sola. – dice Amber enfadada. Los médicos no hacen caso e intentan de buenas maneras ayudar a Amber a ponerse en pie, pero esta reacciona aún más enfadada. - ¡Qué me dejéis! ¡¿Cómo os lo tengo que decir?!

Los médicos dejan a Amber y esta se pone de pie poco a poco y sin ayuda. Y luego baja del ring tocándose la espalda y andando dolorida hacia la rampa para abandonar la arena. Al final Amber consigue salir de la arena por su propio pie sin que nadie la ayude.

Nada más entrar al backstage y ya estando fuera de las cámaras y el público le espera Tamina.

- ¿Crees que me excedido mucho con los cinco golpes? – pregunta Tamina algo preocupada, por si se había pasado con los golpes con la silla.

- No. Estoy bien tranquila. Tengo algo de dolor, pero se me pasara. – dijo Amber. Claramente en la arena, esta había actuado lo de irse estando muy dolorida, ya que eso formaba parte del espectáculo. Pero aun así no significaba que no doliera, en realidad dolía algo, ya que los luchadores y luchadoras de wrestling saben cómo golpear con una silla de la forma más segura posible y con el mínimo daño.

- Te recomendaría que pasaras por la enfermería por si acaso. No sea que tengas algo. – dijo Tamina.

- No te preocupes. Estoy bien. En otras compañías he tenido alguna lucha de estas. – dijo Amber.

- Esta bien. Tan solo estaba algo preocupada, nada más. Hasta luego. – dice Tamina despidiéndose de Amber.

* * *

Tiempo más tarde Amber coge su móvil y recibe unos mensajes de Amy.

_(Conversación por móvil)_

_Amy: Hola. Dime que estas bien por favor._

_Amber: Jajaja. Tranquila. El numerito de que vinieran los médicos y que me quedara tumbada en el suelo sin moverme, es todo parte del show._

_Amy: Joder. Me creía que era verdad._

_Amber: ¿Cómo te va todo Amy?_

_Amy: Bien. Sigo en la escuela de Wrestling. Ahora estoy aprendiendo ciertos candados de sumisión. Pero voy a estar unas dos semanas fuera de la escuela de Wrestling. Ya que dentro de nada tendré mis exámenes finales en el instituto y hay que estudiar._

_Amber: Veo que no haces "pellas" esta vez. XD._

_Amy: Si. Me tome en serio tus palabras aquella vez. XD._

_Amy: Oye. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Amber: Lo que quieras. Mientras que no sean cosas intimas._

_Amy: Jeje. No tranquila._

_Amber: Me siento aliviada. XD._

_Amy: XD. ¿Podrías llevarme un día a entrenar al WWE Performance Center?_

_Amber: Eso tendría que hablarlo con ciertas personas para que te dejaran entrar y entrenar allí por un día. Pero no te prometo nada._

_Amy: Por lo que veo va ser difícil._

_Amber: Si. Pero si consigo que te dejen estar un día allí te llamare._

_Amy: Gracias._

_Amber: De nada. Amy te tengo que dejar. Hablaremos en otro momento._

_Amy: De acuerdo. Ciao._

_Amber: Ciao._

_(Fin de la conversación por móvil)_

Amber guardo su móvil en el bolsillo y luego se fue andando por los pasillos del backstage. Cuando esta apunto de girar una esquina para ir hacia otro lado, esta choca con Nikki Bellla.

- ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado! – dice Nikki empujando el hombro derecho de Amber con una mano de mala manera y además el contacto con la mano hizo algo de daño a Amber, cosa que Amber se tomo bastante mal.

- ¡He! Las manos quietas. – dijo Amber tras el empujón.

- Tan solo intentaba apartarte. – dijo Nikki fingiendo buenas intenciones.

- Sí, claro. ¿Crees que me chupo el dedo o qué? – dijo Amber que sabía que fingía.

- ¿Perdón? - dijo Nikki y Amber hace lo mismo que le ha hecho Nikki pero un poco más fuerte.

- ¿A que duele? – dice Amber y Nikki la mira con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?! - ambas giran la cabeza y Amber al ver que era su mentora Sara Amato (Sara Del Rey), se sorprende al verla. - ¿Me lo vais a explicar?

- No ha pasado nada. – dice Nikki.

- Si que ha pasado… - dice Amber, pero es interrumpida por Sara.

- ¡Amber! – dice Sara levantado la voz para llamar la atención de esta. Amber se calla, pero se molesta bastante por lo que ha hecho Sara. – Chicas. Por esta vez voy a dejarlo pasar y no se lo contare a nadie. Pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir. ¿Estamos? – Amber y Nikki tan solo asintieron. – Bien. Ahora marchaos. – Nikki y Amber se marcharon por diferentes caminos, pero Amber segundos después fue detenida por Sara que la cogió del brazo.

- ¿Me puedes soltar? – pregunto Amber, pero sabía muy bien que Sara quería hablar con ella.

- Si, pero necesito hablar contigo sobre esto que acabo de ver. – dijo Sara.

- ¿Qué haces tú hoy aquí? – dijo Amber intentando cambiar el tema, ya que no quería hablar con Sara para evitar una discusión.

- Amber. No me cambies de tema. Eso ahora no importa. ¿Qué te dije Amber? – dijo Sara, pero Amber no respondió. – Te dije que no te metieras en líos siendo nueva en el roster principal. Y en dos semanas ya estas empezando.

- ¡Empezó ella! – dijo Amber levantando la voz.

- No me importa quién empezara. Te estoy diciendo ¿por qué demonios no me haces caso?

- ¿Acaso quieres que me deje pisotear por gente como ella? ¿Es eso?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Pues entonces dime qué es. Porqué no lo entiendo.

- Amber. ¿Sabes lo que me costo de convencer a gente de aquí para que estuvieras en el territorio de desarrollo? – dijo Sara y esta continuo. – Esa gente sabía que habías tenido algún que otro problema con algunas luchadoras en otras compañías. Y no querían a alguien que diera problemas. Al final les convencí por la reputación que tengo en este negocio y les dije que no te meterías en líos.

- ¿Y no les vale con esos dos años que he estado en NXT sin haber causado ningún incidente? – dice Amber.

- Amber. Te dije que aquí es distinto. La gente nueva que viene al roster principal y están causando problemas de este tipo muy pronto, no está muy bien visto.

- Si. Me lo has dicho cientos de veces. ¿Algo más? – Amber estaba empezando a molestarse con la conversación.

- Amber… Me estás haciendo quedar mal con esa gente a la que tuve que convencer con lo que acabas de hacer hoy. Y sabes muy bien que eso no me gusta. – dijo Sara muy seria.

- Vamos, que para que quedes bien tengo que dejarme pisotear. ¿No?

- Amber ya te dije…

- ¡Me da igual! Sabes muy bien que yo no me dejo que me pisoteen. Y menos una modelo de pechos operados. –dijo Amber levantando la voz.

- Amber te digo esto para que tengas una buena reputación aquí. Donde tú me dijiste que querías llegar un día. Y ya estás aquí. Y eso que has hecho y además siendo nueva, no es muy bueno para tu reputación. – dijo Sara levantando la voz. – Y claramente no hay que dejarse pisotear. Pero ahora no es el mejor momento Amber. Y lo sabes muy bien. – Amber se quedo en silencio. – Tan solo te pido que aguantes. Aguantes un tiempo y que evites estas cosas. Por favor te lo pido. – Amber tan solo suspiro para tratar de calmarse.

- Vale. Está bien. Perdona no volverá a suceder. – dijo Amber calmada.

- Espero que sea verdad Amber. – dijo Sara marchándose dejando sola a Amber.

* * *

Después de un tiempo ese mismo día y ya de noche nos encontramos con Amber y algunos luchadores de la WWE en el aeropuerto, preparados para viajar a Glasgow esta noche, para el House Show que tendrá lugar mañana allí. Amber estaba sentada en uno de los sitios esperando el avión, pero pensativa con la conversación que había tenido hoy con Sara.

- ¿Cansada? - dijo Paige

- No. Más bien dándole vueltas a una cosa. – dijo Amber.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Paige.

- No es nada. Paige. Puedes estar tranquila. – dijo Paige.

- Te dije que si tenías algún problema me lo puedes contar. Ahora es un buen momento. – dijo Paige.

- Esta bien. – dijo Amber. – Hoy casi me peleo con Nikki Bella en el backstage.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Paige. – ¿No estarás bromeando? – Amber miro con seriedad a Paige y esta al reconocer esa mirada de Amber sabía que estaba hablando en serio. – Lo pillo. No estás mintiendo.

- Pues como te cuento la "casi pelea" fue interrumpida por Sara. – dijo Amber.

- ¿Qué hacia Sara ahí? – dijo Paige.

- Ni idea. Se lo pregunte para evitar hablar del tema de el incidente con Nikki, pero no funciono y tuvimos una "conversación-discusión" y ahora por eso estoy dándole vueltas a mi cabeza. – dijo Amber.

- Cuéntame que pasa. – dijo Paige.

- ¿Tendré que pagarte como los psicólogos? – dijo Amber añadiendo un poco de humor a la conversación.

- Jajajaja. Somos amigas Amber. Entre amigas es gratis. – dijo Paige.

- ¿Eso también cuenta mi comida la cual pediré en los restaurantes cuando vayamos juntas? – dijo Amber.

- Jajajaja. No, eso no. Pero Amber vayamos ya con el tema. – dijo Paige.

- Se que tengo que comportarme. Pero por otra parte sabes que soy una persona que no le gusta que le tomen el pelo. – dijo Amber. – Y me preocupa que mi forma de reaccionar ante esas situaciones, vuelvan a aparecer y decepcione a Sara y fastidie mi reputación. Y créeme volverá a suceder. No quiero fastidiarlo.

- Amber. Yo creo que deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma. Darle menos importancia a esas cosas. Y sé que no hay que dejarse tomar el pelo. Pero por ahora trata de relajarte. – dijo Paige.

- Eso intento. ¿Pero qué hago con una cosa que se que puede volver? – dijo Amber.

- Mira. Amber, no sé qué hacer para solucionar tu problema. Pero si vuelves a ver a Sara y estas así de calmada como estas ahora. Te recomendaría que hablaras con ella. Ella te conoce mucho mejor que yo. – dijo Paige. – Pero prefiero que habléis en persona. Por teléfono no creo que sea muy buena idea. Además hoy voy a hacer que dejes de pensar en eso.

- ¿Cómo?

- Me he traído mi PSP con el "Monster Hunter". Supongo que tienes la tuya ahí. ¿Me equivoco?

- Si. Pero te tienes que mejorar mucho. Estas muy "manca". – dijo Amber y Paige le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, pero en plan amistoso.

- Ya veremos quién es la "manca". – dijo Paige y se pusieron a jugar un tiempo hasta que vino el avión.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy.**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente. Dejen Reviews que se agradece y si os gusta seguidlo o ponedlo en vuestros favoritos. Hasta luego.**


End file.
